The Life of a Wingless Dragon
by Crazyhead203
Summary: The Dragonborn... is raised by dragons? How will our young Dragonborn reunite with the love of his life and defeat Alduin? Can he deal with the over-flowing emotions? Can he handle his Past? Find out in my first ever fanfic The Life of a Wingless Dragon. Created during my GCSEs and already amazing. PLS REVIEW, PM AND ENJOY! PLUS I DONT OWN SKYRIM OR ITS CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1: Dragon Attack!

**Me: Welcome to my first ever fanfic, pls review at the end and tell me via PM any ideas you wanna add or change in the story, pls enjoy it, I don't own any of the Elder Scrolls Characters or its story, ON WITH THE FIC!**

 **Chapter 1: Dragon Attack!**

 **Horse Carriage. Dovahkiin PoV**

Shaking myself from my unconsciousness, I looked around groggily at my surrrondings, for some reason I was on a horse carriage. Then I noticed that my stuff was taken; I was tied up with rope and had nasty bruises on my arms. I turned to see three other people on the carriage, but one of them, dressed unusually like royal was gagged. My attention was taken by a blonde Nord trying to talk to me." Hey, so you finally awakened friend " He spoke. But as flashes of memories from my capture played in my mind, i grew furious, but kept that in check. " Well besides getting hit across the head by a Orcish War Axe… I feel pretty good so far "I said sarcastically with a serious glance, which he noted silently. " You were trying to cross the border from Cyrodiil right? You walked right into the Imperial ambush just like us, and that thief over there." He continued to say as he looked at the carriage rider. " Yeah I thought with the lack of guards it would be my lucky day. Looks like I was wrong."I mumbled to myself, but the blonde kept speaking. " The ambushed was made by the Empire of Cyrodiil, my opinion they are puppets of the Thalmor... " But his sentance was cut of by the Imperial coach driver shouting at us" Quiet back there! "" What's up with him… err sorry " I failed at saying his name, since I doesn't even know it, "No worries friend my name is Ralof. Yours friend? " The blonde known as Ralof asked. " Well, unfortunately I was born without a name." I looked away, embarrassed. "The only name I was given when I was young was Dovahkiin. I was raised by Dragons here in Skyrim" I said as I looked up to the cloudy skies of Skyrim, embarrassment clearly ridden on my face. " BY THE NINE, DRAGONS! "Ralof cried but the Nord in rags scoffed at my words.

"Ha! Dragons don't exist anymore Nord! I shouldn't be here. I should be halfway to Hammerfell by now if it wasn't for you Stormcloak Rebellion. The Empire was nice and lazy" He spoke rudely, " Would you shut up you horse thief! " Ralof snarled, "And what's with this guy huh? " "Watch your mouth! You're talking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King! "Ralof shouted with anger. But this person piqued my intrest " Ulfric… Stormcloak? I'm sorry Ralof I never heard of him before." I turned to look at him, but i saw the anger and something else in his eyes, a glare of a dovah, but I payed no mind to it, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance then Ulfric, despite this current situation "I said with a bow of my head till the thief then panicked." Oh gods where are they taking us!? "" I don't know… But Sovngarde awaits "Ralof spoke sadly, I then noticed we entered a town, Ralof however knew that town we entered. " This is Helgen, is used to be sweet on a girl from here." Then he saw someone to make his blood boil, "Damn it! General Tullius and the damn Thalmor too. Damn elves they won't leave us alone, they must have played a part in that ambush "Ralof cursed aloud which Ulfric grunted in agreement. "Hey Dovahkiin, explain to me about your past. You said you were raised by Dragons right? "Ralof asked, as I sighed heavily I began my tale.

"Yes, when I was young, this dragon called Paarthurnax raised me, he was watching over me ever since I was born. But then 3 days later, I was placed on a tree stump by my father, aiming an arrow at me as he was intending to kill. My mother pleaded and tried her hardest to force him to stop, but her last defense to save me from him was to stand in front of me and take the arrow to her breast. Unfortunately, she instantly died. Paarthurnax was watching over me and saw this, he commented her bravery to protect me." That saddened me but i continued, "Then with my mother out of the way my dad tried again only to fail when Paarthurnax swooped down and shielded me from death, he turned murderously to him and roasted him alive with the Fire Breath shout. After killing my father, the dragon wondered what to do with me, he pondered his thoughts with Odahviing when he flew after the old dragon... although I can't remember what was said Paarthurnax then picked me up and flew me to the Monahven, or The Throat of the World. But as I was at the age where i couldn't remember, Paarthurnax explained my past to me from when I was 7. When I was 10 it was time to leave for an orphanage in Cyrodiil. Paarthurnax saw my interest in his Word Wall atop his mountain when I was 8 years old. He taught me one Word of Power for Unrelenting Force, a gift for my 8th birthday, it was Fus (Force). Then with sorrow, I said my goodbyes to Odahviing, and with that, Paarthurnax took me to Cyrodiil. When we arrived close-by to the Orphanage he spoke in one last whisper, whilst giving me a letter for the Orphanage people 'Good luck for now. Till we meet again Dovahkiin' and with that, he flew away without another word. I never saw him again since. I miss him terribly "

I was reminded of the memory of Paarthurnax leaving me at the orphanage's doorstep, but as I looked at where we stopped within Helgen, Ralof said something I nearly didn't hear,"Dovahkiin means Dragonborn in the Nordic legend. It says that only you can kill… ""The evil dragon Alduin? Yes that is correct, Alduin is Paarthurnax's brother and the first born of Akatosh. Paarthurnax said that when I turn to the age of 16 Alduin will return from the power of the Kel, the Elder Scrolls, as he was sent forward onto time. So far I never even found him yet at Cyrodiil, but I knew he would attack Skyrim first so that's why I had to cross the border from Cyrodiil and I never knew about the war between the Stormcloaks and the Imperials. " I sighed heavily till the thief spoke again, "Dragons are nothing but a legend since the great dragon war many years ago! ""Well your wrong thief, the dragons have gone into hiding from the wretched Blades. The previous guardians of the Emperor of Cyrodiil "I spat at the horse thief as he whispers a prayer to the nine divines to help him "Face your death with courage thief. " Ralof turns to me next. "Let's go. Can't keep the gods waiting for us eh?" We jumped of the wagon as an Imperial Sentry calls out "Step forth to you name ""Damn Empire and their lists" Ralof cursed aloud.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm ""It has been an honor fighting with you Jarl Ulfric " Ralof said as Ulfric walks silently to the headman's block

"Ralof of Riverwood " The sentry spoke as Ralof walks towards Ulfric at the headsmen block,

"Lokir of Rorikstead ""NO! I am not a rebel! You can't do this!"

The thief, otherwise known as Lokir broke into a run, fleeing like a coward towards the gates "HALT!" The Imperial Captain shouted but Lokir ignored her, "You'll never kill me!" Lokir taunted which brought anger to the captain as she gave some orders, "ARCHERS" The Imperial Archers took aim and killed Lokir with a single arrow, "Does anyone else feels like running!? "The Captain spat, but the sentry took interest in me. "You there Nord, step forth " I did as told but I saw the confusion in his eyes. "Who are you?" He said to me, I was shocked to say the least, but then again no-one has heard of the Dragonborn yet, so I answered. "My name is Dovahkiin, the Dragonborn without a name." I said with the pride of a dovah, but the captain wasn't heeding my words. "No not your title prisoner. We want your name."" I was born without a name mey! I was told I was Dovahkiin and that is my name. The dragons of old won't lie about that. "I spat at the Imperial captain with a glare of truth "Anyway captain what should we do, his name is not on the list… should we take him to General Tullius?""No sentry he goes to the block. I know what you're playing with rebel ""I AM NOT A REBEL! I AM THE DOVAHKIIN. RESPECT THE FUTURE SLAYER OF ALDUIN!" I roared fiercely with my Thu'um, giving her a taste of my Unrelenting Force shout.

" _FUS!_ " The Imperial Captain cringed as my shout pelted her, I smirked and spoke "See? I am the Dovahkiin. I showed you the power of the Voice, which I learned without any effort. Alduin has risen from the Elder Scrolls and only I, the Dovahkiin can defeat him and the Dragon Army he will raise too." I stated with truth but the sentry was looking nervous, but the captain had steam coming out of her ears as she issued an order "Gag him!" Two large Imperial guards advanced towards me, I dived to my left and shouted again at one of the guard but I forgot about the second guard creeping up behind me, I was then pinned to the ground by his weight. I saw heard General Tullius walk up to Ulfric and spoke scornfully at him. "Ulfric Stormcloak, some here in Helgen call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne!" But then a loud roar echoed across the sky, shaking the far off trees."What was that? ""It was nothing; carry on captain." General Tullius literally ignored the roar, the captain saluting to him. "Yes General Tullius" But I glared at her with fury, her instincts couldn't be more wrong, whereas mine are nearly screaming at me "No joorre it wasn't nothing. That was a roar of a Dragon." I said with another glare of truth but then again the Imperials ignored

"Priest of Arkay. Give them their last rights" The Imperial Captain said to the priest, she stood forth and spoke her prayer "As we cast your spirits away by the eight divines … "" Oh for the love of Talos, get this over with woman!" A Stormcloak soldier yelled as he walked to the block and kneeled onto it, the headsman walked towards the kneeling soldier with his raised ax "Can you see my ancestors smiling down at me Imperials! Can you say the same!?" The soldier continued but then he got his head chopped off, the feeling of sickness rushed through my body. The sight of the head chopped cleanly of the man's shoulders made me nearly spew my lunch on the floor, the soldiers of the Stormcloak army cried in frustration of their lost ally. "You Imperial bastards!""Justice!" A passerby shouted "Death to the Stormcloaks!" Another passerby shouted. "Just as fearless in death as he was in life. May your soul travel safely to the halls of Sovngarde friend" Ralof whispered to me with sorrow, but another roar was heard and the feeling of dread soon washed over me, my instincts burning my insides, telling me that something deadly was fast approaching, but then I knew what it was, it's roar registered with my head. "There it was again" The sentry spoke, but I have had enough of thier ignorance, so I voiced my defiance when the captain finished speaking. "I said next prisoner!""No I will not! That roar belongs to the World Eater Alduin! The Harbinger of the End Times! He flies this way! Free me now joor! Your troops won't be able to defeat him!" I pleaded to the captain and General Tullius, but they still ignored me, adding to my fury. "Take him now to the block" The Captain commanded as the guards forced me to the block, but I unleashed my anger.

"OPEN YOUR EARS JOORRE MEYYES! AL-DU-IN APPROACHES! HE WILL DESTROY THE TOWN AND EVERYONE HERE! FREE ME NOW!" I roared with my Thu'um, Ralof heard the panic in my voice and voiced his concern. "I would heed this warning Imperials. This sounds true to me." Ralof said but they must be known for their ignorance, as they forced my head onto the block. I continue to struggle against their hold but the headsman rose the ax. "This will be your death Imperials!" I shouted at them but the skies darkened and a large shadow loomed over us, Alduin the World Eater soon appeared from the clouds "WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT!" General Tullius shouted out in alarm to everyone "DRAGON!" The Imperial Captain screamed as Alduin castes his gaze at me as i struggled against the scared guards grip. " _Dovahkiin! Prepare for your death!_ " Alduin's deep voice shouted at me as he roared deeply, casting a Meteor Shower all over Helgen. Flaming rocks which as the shout describes it as stars rain down upon us. Alduin then shouted Unrelenting Force at me. Forcing me off the headsman block and out of the guards' grip as Alduin took off into the skies. As I was gathering my bearings i heard Ralof calling to me at my side "Come on! The gods aren't willing to give another chance! To the tower! Quickly!" I picked myself up off the ground with Ralof's help and we ran with to the tower with Ulfric behind us. "I cannot believe that this is the legend. The Harbinger of the End Times, its true" Ralof whispers aloud to Ulfric, whom shook his head slowly "Legends don't burn down villages. However we need to leave now!""Dovahkiin we've found your stuff"Ralof said as I snapped the rope that binds my hands on a sharp piece of wood and ran to the chest they dragged out from a locked room and took back my stuff which consist of:

A full Ebony Armour set, two Ebony Swords, two Dwarven Swords, 10,000 gold, my legendary Daedric Bow, 500 Ebony arrows, Amulet of Talos, 5 gold and diamond rings of 2 enchantments each and my spell books and other traveling essentials. "Thanks Ralof." I said then I turned to the stairs. "Up the stairs Ralof. Follow me, be careful too, Alduin could be crafty. "I said as I climbed up the ruined stairs, but moved back in surprise as Alduin smashed his giant head through the wall and burning whoever was inside. The force made Ralof falls backwards to the lower levels in pain, he managed to call to me to move on. "Dovahkiin we'll catch up. Jump to the inn. Hurry!" I nodded to his words and jumped from the tower to the inn and from the inn to ground level till I saw the confused sentry trying to help a father and son get away from the flames of Alduin's Fire Breath shout and Meteor Shower shout. "Glad that your still alive Dovahkiin. My name's Hadvar. I'm sorry for the captains harsh choice words" Hadvar said to me as he moves a child away from his father, at his request but Alduin landed behind the child's injured father. I swiftly moved the boy's father away from the torrent of fire of Alduin's Fire Breath Thu'um

" _YOL TOOR SHUL!_ " Alduin's Thu'um was ear-splitting as he charred the ground where the boy's father and I was, Alduin then sneered at my actions. " _Such courage made by the Dovahkiin. Aan mey faal hin._ " Alduin cackled darkly as he took off again to the skies "You all right jul" I asked the man but he didn't reply, I found out that he died peacefully in my arms. Hadvar moved the dead man's son to the local blacksmith as I spoke to him. "Hadvar we need to get out of here! Follow me quickly" I said to the Imperial Sentry as he followed behind me as Alduin landed on the wall above me" Careful Hadvar "I whispered as Alduin shouted his Thu'um. " _YOL TOOR SHUL!_ " Alduin roared with his Thu'um, burning all in his path to a crisp. "Come on, now quickly." I said as we ran into General Tullius and his defense against Alduin. "Told you so joor, now your people pay the price." I said darkly to the general as I ran to cover and changed to my Ebony Armour set without it's helmet. I ran back to Hadvar and General Tullius with my bow drawn. My enchantment on my bow is a Fire and Lightning. I knocked an arrow and fired it at Alduin's wing but missed as it struck his tail. Alduin shook away the damages of the enchantments and spoke to me. " _Mey joor Dovahkiin I do not take damage from petty enchantments_ " Alduin cackled in a loud growl as he landed in front of me" _As the World Eater I shall devour this world Dovahkiin. Die now and await your fate in Sovngarde_ " Alduin spoke menacingly as he flew off to the skies again, I just then saw Ralof run towards Helgen Keep so I parted with Hadvar. "We'll meet in Sovngarde Hadvar, farewell." I said to the Imperial as I ran straight to Ralof and escaped inside Helgen Keep but Alduin burned his way and started to attack the keep, with death and revenge.

 **Me: Sweet, chapter over, now onto chapter 2, THE CRAZY IS OUT! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2: HELGEN KEEP THE GREAT ESCSAPE

**Me: Hello again, The Crazy has made another chapter for you to enjoy, pls review and PM me any ideas, I DONT OWN THE GAME SKYRIM OR ITS CHARACTERS... ON WITH THE FIC!**

 **Chapter 2: HELGEN KEEP. THE GREAT ESCSAPE**

As we reached the keep and away from Alduin's attack we were struggling for breath from the exhaustion and adrenaline, same as Ralof but he was alright, my instincts were still buzzing, making me restless. "Glad you're alright Ralof, I thought you would be eaten or dead." I managed to joke but my breaths were still heavy. "Same here Dovahkiin, just without the death parts." Ralof smirked at me. As soon as I caught my breath we explored the ruined keep till we saw one of Ralof's friends dead, Ralof crouched down beside him, giving him a farewell. "Gunjar… may we meet again in Sovngarde brother" Ralof prayed with a small whisper, he took Gunjar's weapons and other personal belongings as I then broke the silence with an idea "Try that gate on the left to see if there is a way out. I'll try the right side of the keep, let me know if it's open." I said as I walked slowly to my side of the keep to try the gate, but alas it was locked tight, I turned my head to Ralof, reporting to him with a curse. "Damn locked! What about your side of the keep?" I saw Ralof tense and prepared his weapons, he whispered harshly, full of caution. "Dovahkiin someone is coming! We must fight." Ralof swung his Steel War Axe and grasped his Steel Shield, I heard the Imperial Captain's voice so I drew my Ebony Swords but then I heard Hadvar speaking, so I whispered to Ralof, explaining my plan of action. "Don't attack the sentry, help me kill the captain." I received a scornful glance from Ralof. "He is on the side of the Empire who tried to kill us, why would you spare him?" I couldn't answer as they opened the gate on Ralof's side, I lunged straight for the Imperial Captain with my swords spread out, with Ralof's begrudging help we managed to tag-team the captain by Ralof swinging for her legs as I drove my blades into her stomach, he also avoided attackong Hadvar as I asked. With a breath of relief I watched the Imperial Captain's life blood pool through the stomach wound..

I leaned forward towards the captain and whispered darkly to the dying Imperial's ear. "Revenge tastes sweet Imperial" Then with that, she slowly died with pain as I pulled my blades free of her corpse, I looked to Hadvar with a smile as I clapped him in a bear hug. "I'm glad you're alright Hadvar, now lets escape Helgen, Ralof, Hadvar follow me, stay low in-case we're not the only ones here." I stated as I clearly surprised Ralof for a minute or two with my plan till he regained his composure, looking at Hadvar with anger but to my inside wishes, he kept the anger contained, I confirmed what we now are, and both Hadvar and Ralof bitterly agreed to it. "From now until we get out of this rubble known as Helgen we are friends with a common enemy, that is currently Alduin, we don't need to get along but whether we like it or not we **HAVE** to get out of here. Agreed?" I received nods from Ralof and Hadvar as they understood my plea as I looted the Imperial Captain of the keys to Helgen Keep, walking towards the gate I was previously at I managed to successfully open the gate. "Stay close and follow my lead, I'll give you a sign if I need help." I said as I entered the first room, Hadvar behind me with Ralof bringing up the rear. But then Alduin's roar was heard followed closely by a rockfall, blocking the corridor, making us rethink our route. "Looks like that dragon doesn't want to give up yet." Hadvar spoke as I nodded "Alduin is relentless, he'll stop at nil to nothing to achieve his dark plans. Let's keep moving."

The blocked corridor had a doorway that leads us to a Storage Room with Imperial Soldiers raiding it for potions and other usable items, I counted two soldiers but Hadvar stopped me, whispered into my ear. "Let me reason with them, see if we can move them away without any bloodshed." "Or how about we kill them and be done with it!" Ralof argued but I let Hadvar enter the room but I took out my Daedric Bow and knocked an arrow in-case Hadvar gets attacked. I watched the scene closely. "Hey now what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to escape from here?" "Back off man! It's every man for himself, that's a dragon and i'm not waiting around to die!" One of them spoke as he drew his sword, his companion drawing his Iron Battleaxe but I was faster to see the danger as I killed the swordsman through the head and Ralof charged for the Battleaxe wielder, breaking the staff of the battleaxe and stabbing him through the gut, falling to the ground in a lifeless heap. "Now do you believe me Dovahkiin? Even their own soldiers would kill them." "But nonetheless we AREN'T killing anyone, you both have shown acts of kindness towards a stranger, you both shall live, even to each other, Ralof you just saved Hadvar's life did you not?" I questioned with a smirk as he coughed in embarrassment.

"(coughs) Thank you Ralof." Hadvar spoke as the blonde Nord nodded his head in return. "Now while we are here, pick some useful stuff, we're going to need it if there is more people up ahead." With that reasonable request the two Nords both raided barrels and cupboards for potions and gold, I picked up a few Spell Tomes and Books for my collection followed by a few lock-picks and 30 Iron Arrows. Ralof and Hadvar motioned to me that they are ready, so we continued down the next corridor till we reached an interrogation room where I saw two Imperial Interrogators and three Stormcloak Soldiers and two traitorous Imperial Soldiers. I looked at Ralof and Hadvar separately as a plan formed, requiring my Daedric Bow. " We need to save your friends, leave this to me, we need them alive besides the torturers, they die agreed?" The two soldiers behind me nodded as pulled out my Daedric Bow and loaded an arrow. Taking a deep breath I shot the first torturer in the stomach and the second one in the head with fast shots that could maybe rival a bird or a dragon itself. "Good shot Dovahkiin." Hadvar said with a smirk and Ralof patted my shoulder in friendly gesture as we fully entered the room, I left Ralof and Hadvar to order the soldiers to follow us, and with now 8 people, we entered yet another corridor leading to skeletons trapped in cages hanging from the cobblestone ceiling, there was a huge hole made from the rockfall with a passageway through it, we passed it and with that, led us to a large room with 6 Imperial Soldiers that was talking about getting to General Tullius' defense, Ralof nudged me and spoke. "Dovahkiin we must attack them" "I'll fight with you too Dovahkiin, on your mark." Hadvar said with his sword drawn as we all charged into the room with our weapons raised.

"CHARGE!" I yelled with my Thu'um for added effect as I striked the first soldier with one of my Ebony Swords, I saw one coming behind Ralof out of the corner of my eye so I threw my second sword at that Imperial soldier's back, saving Ralof's life, he turned and saw the corpse fallen and killed the soldier that he was dealing with. "Thanks for killing that one Dovahkiin." Ralof said as I parried against the second imperial's sword with my firstt Ebony Sword and swiftly stabbed her in the chest between her globes neatly puncturing her main arteries. Hadvar sliced an imperial's head off and the five other allies killed their victims plus reinforcements with the combination of fire to the flammable liqued floor, but the set-back for this technique is that once you set it alight, get the hell outta the way, however the allies were slow to process that and with that slow conclusion they accidentally burned themselves to death. I saw this as I was given my other Ebony Sword from Ralof and took pity on the poor motals. "May your souls travel to Sovngarde safely, thank you for helping us." I said with sorrow as me, Hadvar and Ralof came across an old looking bridge that separates Helgen Keep to a cave careful of the bridge's oldness we manage to cross it suddenly though once again Alduin cried in fury and started yet another rockfall smashing the old wooden bridge, preventing our entry back to the keep. "Will that Dragon ever going to give up Dovahkiin?" Ralof asked to which I shook my head no.

We then continued deeper into the cave's depths, minding the rocky passageway and small streams till Ralof stopped us, pointing to a sleeping bear, we were slowly drawing to our limits and the cave had very poor air quality, our lungs were struggling with the air of death, humidity and blood. Plus we didn't want to take our chances of the bear gathering more of it's pack so Ralof told me an idea. "Careful and mind that bear. Take a shot at it quickly before it wakes and alerts the other bears here Dovahkiin." I nodded silently as I crouched into a comfortable position and as I drew back my arrow I shot the sleeping bear in the snout to it's brain, killing it almmost instantly plus without pain. With that we managed to continue onwards till we saw a speck of light, telling us we're close to the cave's exit. Using the remaining energy that we had left in our reserves we broke into sunlight and fresh air, leaning on a nearby rock to catch our breaths and rest for a sort while, all the while Ralof and Hadvar were cheering that we escaped from Alduin and Helgen. "Freedom!" "We're safe and alive!" Then I heard Alduin's roar once again, so I pushed the two into the rock, trying to blend in as we are covered in reasonable amount of dirt to camouflage ourselfs with. I alerted the two soldiers about the dragon. "Careful guys. Alduin is really close to us, keep quiet. "I softly ordered as I kept an eye on the Ebony Dragon as he glided over the ruined Helgen, satisfied with his destruction, then flew towards the direction of Bleak Falls Barrow in the mountains, letting us exhale a breath of relief. "Now why don't we go to the nearest inn, I'm exhausted, same as you two, know anywhere we could spend the night?" I asked Ralof and Hadvar as the both had the same idea, but Ralof spoke first. "Follow me to the nearest village called Riverwood. My sister Gerdur and Hadvar's uncle, Alvor lives there, plus there is an inn." "It's called the Sleeping Giant Inn, let us show you the way, there we can ask my uncle, the blacksmith and Ralof's sister Gerdur if any news of Helgen reached them.""Lead the way then, we need to move before the sun sets." I said with a small smile as I followed Ralof and Hadvar down the cobblestone path, we reached three of the Guardian Stones, they consisted of the Mage stone, the Thief stone and the Warrior stone

"These are the legendary guardian stones that points out the starry skies of Skyrim. They have useful abilities that can help you out. The Mage stone boosts your Magicka. The Warrior stone boosts the damage your weapons could deal and boosts your Armour's defense against attacks and spells. The Thief stone helps your thieving abilities, lock picking and pick pocketing. It can help you sneak past people undetected and help you persuade and even bribe and intimidate people into doing your biddings, however you can only choose one, if you chose another your last blessing would disappear and be replaced with the new blessing. Pick one carefully. "Ralof explained as I saw Hadvar go to the Warrior Stone and activated it, seeing that in use I turned to the Mage Stone, touching it as it glowed a blue aura, sending a blue beam into the skies, activating the stone as the said blue aura eventually surrounded me and entered my being, slowly afterwards it's glow dimmed till it wasn't there anymore. Hadvar complimented me on my choice as Ralof waited for the Stones to finish. "Good choice. You have the potential of a good Mage my friend." Ralof then got our attention through whistling at us, then we continued down the path till 3 frostbite spiders decided now to attack us. I drew my sword and slashed at the spider's brain and stabbed it through its skull. Ralof hacked the second one's legs with his ax and Hadvar finished off the last one. "I hate these things. They got many eyes you know." "I agree they are creepy, Skyrim is known for its harsh wilderness." I commented sourly as we continued the path.

With the looming walls of Riverwood we passed the arch and Ralof took hold of the lead, saying about his sister and Hadvar's uncle" My sister Gerdur should be able to help you, Hadvar go get your uncle and meet us by the mill." "Yes Ralof, right away." Ralof then turned to me. "Then the next morning we could get you signed up for the Stormcloaks if you want, since you saw what the Empire was like." "Might as well. Maybe what you fight for is a good reason so far, but it needs some changes in the long run." I said as we walked towards the mill, I saw Hadvar and his uncle walk towards us with Gerdur behind them. She immediately greeted with her brother. "Gerdur!" Ralof spoke as he hugged his sister. Her husband was present with her as well, "Dearest brother. Why must you be so reckless, one time your going to lose your life!" Gerdur scolded but Ralof explained coolly to her what happened, same for Hadvar to his uncle. "It was Ulfric's plan to go through Dark Water Crossing but we ran into an Imperial Ambush, we were taken by horse carriage to Helgen, waiting for our executions separately. ""But then uncle a dragon attacked, the stuff of legends burning Helgen to the ground, this person here saved mine and Ralof's life. I owe him quite a lot " "Same here Hadvar, same here." I shook my head and looked at them respectively. "Guys you don't owe me anything, besides I had to help you and those of Helgen. It is my job as the Dovahkiin." I said but my name or title shocked everyone else. "YOU'RE THE DRAGONBORN!" Gerdur shrieked, her husband just fainted on the spot and Alvor's eyes widened. "Yes, I am. The Dovahkiin without a name. Future slayer of Alduin, the World Eater." I said with a bow. After explaining to Gerdur and Alvor and recieved no news from Helgen yet here in Riverwood, we decided to get some shuteye.

"Let's get some rest Dovahkiin, while the night is young." Ralof said as I nodded, about to walk to the inn till Gerdur and Alvor motioned me to come to them. "I need you to do us a favor, basically for all of Riverwood. We need you to go to the city of Whiterun and tell the Jarl Balgruuf to send extra troops." "As you can see Dragonborn Riverwood is close to defenseless, if another dragon attacks who knows what could happen. Whiterun is a short walk from here in the morning. If you do that we'll be in your debt." I nodded vigorously as I turned and walked quietly and peacefully to the Sleeping Giant Inn, away from the prying eyes of the villagers. Upon my entry to he inn i walked straight to the innkeeper and bought a room for the night, i was led to a secluded room all to myself. I then stripped out of my Ebony Armour and changed into my Leather Armour. I literally fell onto the bed and gazed straight away at the ceiling. I was too exhausted. ' _What a eventful day, Alduin must be furious when he finds out I'm alive, heh heh._ ' I thought with a silly tried grin before I closed my eyes and dreamed of the Throat of the World.

 **Me: Pls review, PM me for ideas, chapter 3 is next up...**

 **THE CRAZY IS OUT! ;-)**


	3. Chapter 3 To Whiterun, a short walk away

_**Me: Hey again! This is Chapter 3 and i... urm dovahkiin what did you do to my script?**_

 _ **Dovahkiin: Odahviing burned it...**_

 _ **Me: WHAAAAAAT!**_

 _ **Dovahkiin: Anyway while Master Crazy is having a tantrum ON WITH THE FIC! HE DOES NOT OWN ME OR THE ELDERSCROLLS SKYRIM AND CHARACTERS**_

Chapter 3: To Whiterun is a short walk away.

The next day.

I woke up peacefully as I stretched my limbs and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I got up and re-strapped my Ebony Armour without the helmet and I exited the house. The crisp morning air filled my lungs as I walked to the local trader to see the shop owner and his daughter arguing" Am I interrupting? "I said as they turned to me" Sorry about that. My name is Lucan Valerius. My daughter Camilla wanted to go out of Riverwood but we recently had something stolen from us but she clearly has her mother's stubbornness to ignore my reasons not to leave Riverwood however, she just does not listen "The owner Lucan sighed

" Why were you arguing? "I asked" We had a Golden Claw and a couple of days ago as I said a few minutes ago that it was recently stolen from us. Could you go and get it? They fled to Bleak Falls Barrow? "" Sure no problem sir. I do need help to get there though "I said" I don't mind giving him a tour of Riverwood and guide him to the entrance of Bleak Falls Barrow father "Camilla said

" What!?... Fine then but only to the edge of town though "Lucan said as she led me outside" On the mountain top is Bleak Falls Barrow "Camilla said as she led me to the northern bridge" That way. If you go left and climb up the way to the top you can easily get to Bleak Falls Barrow from here. Good Luck… err… "

" Dovahkiin. My name is Dovahkiin "I said as I bowed as I continued to Whiterun, following the cobblestone path and past the signposts. Following the path, past the civilians of Whiterun hold till a large castle dominated the scenery 'that must be Whiterun. It has to be' I thought as I looked up to the sky 'Paarthurnax… I hope you're alright'

I thought again as the castle grew bigger in size as I got closer to it. My instinct and thought was correct. Whiterun was just ahead. I know that the castle was known as Dragonsreach because a king called Olaf One-Eye captured and killed the great dragon called Numinex. I ran straight to the gates till a guard approached me

" Halt! Only those appointed with the Jarls are allowed in because of the dragon attack at Helgen "The guard said" I was there at Helgen when the dragon attacked. I just came from Riverwood to ask for more guard troops for protection in case another dragon attack "I said as he nodded" Fine then. Head north to the centre of the Plains district then climb the stairs to the Wind district and you'll find the great grand stairs to Dragonsreach in the Cloud district "The guard said as the ancient gates opened to me and I passed through till a female Redguard blacksmith caught my eye, talking to a nord man in the imperial uniform 'Better not be from Helgen. I plead for no bloodshed here' I said in my thoughts as I approached her

" Idolaf Battle-Born! You know that I can't fill an order that large where only me and my husband work. Just ask Eorlund Grey-Mane at the Skyforge! "A Redguard woman said as slapped the Nordic man known as Idolaf across the face

" How dare you woman slap me, the Empire across the face Adrianne! "Idolaf shouted at Adrianne as he raised his fist till I grabbed his fist in my palm" You know it's rude to hit a woman "I said as I pushed his fist back at Idolaf

" How dare you nord! Don't get in my way. The Empire needs all the weapons they can get! WITH OR WITHOUT YOU! "Idolaf screamed as he charged again as I took a deep and used my Thu'um on the battle-born clan member

" FUS! "I dragon shouted at Idolaf as he cringed in response" The Thu'um! He used the Thu'um "A guard said aloud as a crowd surrounded me" I'll rip your limbs off! "" NIID JOOR! HIN FENT NI! DOVAHKIIN FENT DREH WAH HIN JUL! "I used my Thu'um to make my voice louder than his voice" You must be Dragonborn. Thank you for defending my wife Dragonborn. My name is Ulfberth War-Bear "Ulfberth said to me as Idolaf ran off somewhere

" Your welcome. Glad to help out. It is my job "I said as I turned to the shaken Adrianne" You all right Adrianne? "I asked her" I'm fine… "

"My name is Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn without a name "I said with a bow" Thank you for dealing with Idolaf he is such an arrogant nord. Anyway how may I help you Dovahkiin "Adrianne asked me

" I offer support. You look like you need a hand at the forge. I'm willing to allow you my help in the forge as I wish to improve my Smithing skills. ""Sure I'll happily let you help me and my husband in the forge. I'll send a letter to you for assistance but I need a favour "I nodded

" I need you to go to Dragonsreach and give the Jarl's new Greatsword but I need you to give it to my father Proventus Avenicci. I'm too nervous to present it to Jarl Bulgruuf himself "Adrianne said I can clearly hear the nervous tone of her voice" Sure. Of course Adrianne. "I said as she gave me the sword and I continued to the market square and up the stairs to a giant tree with its leaves burned off.

I saw the ancient staircase to Dragonsreach and ran the remaining way up there and entered the ancient doors of the great palace. However a Dark Elf approached me with her weapon drawn. In clear reaction I drew my Ebony Sword" Halt! Only those who come to see the Jarl may see him. It's an important matter "She said to me with a growl

" I come up to speak to the Jarl about the Dragon Attack at Helgen. I plead for some troops for Riverwood in case of a dragon attacks it "I said as she returned her sword to its sheath

" Follow me then. My name is Irileth. Jarl Bulgruuf's Housecarl. "Irileth said as I sheathed my sword and I saw a Redguard in blue robes. I approached him" Excuse me are you Adrianne's father Proventus Avenicci? "I asked" Yes that's me. Why do you ask about my daughter? "Proventus said" She gave me a sword for Jarl Bulgruuf "

" Ah yes she was talking to me about it. Thank you so much. She's so shy sometimes that she doesn't want to embarrass herself and me. This shows how she is growing up. Here, take these. 300 gold in payment. Thanks again "Proventus said to me as I turned to the Jarl and Irileth

" So you were at Helgen right? You survived the dragon attack then "Jarl Bulgruuf said as I nodded in response" Well besides almost getting my head chopped of for nothing against the Civil War between the Stormcloaks and Imperials "I said with inaudible growl" The dragon who attacked was no mere normal dragon "I said

" Then what? "Jarl Bulgruuf said" The dragon was known as Alduin. The World Eater. The harbinger of the End Times "I said as they all gasped in shock of what I said" I know this because I was raised by dragons and I was told that Alduin will return when I'm 16. I'm 18 now and he attacked 2 days ago killing 10s of citizens in his struggle to get to me. I escaped through the confusion and got to Riverwood safely. "I said as Bulgruuf turned to Irileth

" Irileth send a message to guard barracks and send some troops to Riverwood at once "" Yes my jarl "Irileth responded as she ran to the barracks" You have done well to help in the dragon situation. I give you 1000 gold and this Steel War Axe of the Blaze. Its fire perk is 85% fire damage and 50% Health draining damage. "Bulgruuf said as I received and pocketed the items" Now that you're here maybe you can help my court wizard Farengar but a question though. Are you Dragonborn? "

" Yes I am. The Dovahkiin without a name. At your service. Allow me to demonstrate my Thu'um or The Voice "I said as I looked at Numinex's skull and shouted the first word of Unrelenting Force at it

" FUS! "I dragonshouted at the skull as it moved violently however it still stayed attached to the wall

" WHOA! You are truly Dragonborn. Let's go see my court wizard "Jarl Bulgruuf said as he led me to Farengar's laboratory as the wizard was drawing something where I thought was Bleak Falls Barrow

" Farengar I bring you the Dragonborn to help you with your studies about the dragons and the rumours of dragons. I'll leave you now and I wish you luck with the task he'll set you with "Bulgruuf said as he walked back to his throne. I turned to Farengar" So Jarl Bulgruuf said that you might be able to help me with my research into the dragons. Then your task is to go to Bleak Falls Barrow and retrieve the Dragonstone "Farengar said to me

" Faal Dovahgolz? Dreh hin faal kruziik dovahgolz joor? "I said in dovahzul to the mage" So you must truly be Dragonborn. Could you translate what you said please "Farengar said and I groaned in annoyance" Why do you want the ancient dragonstone. Yes it's in Bleak Falls Barrow in the inner sanctum but however why do you want it. Who wants it? And why do they want it "I said with a snarl

" I need the dragonstone to for my research. I have my sources. Very reliable sources. Now will you do it or not. I'm desperate for this stone and since your Dragonborn it would be easier for you to get it and return than any other adventurer. "Farengar said

" Fine then. Joor mey aal hin dinok alok ahrk hin sos "I cursed in the dragon tongue." Great now off you pop Dragonborn "Farengar said as two guards dragged me outside and threw me out and closed the ancient doors which was seen by Jarl Bulgruuf and Proventus

" TALK ABOUT LACK OF RESPECT JOORRES "I shouted with my Thu'um as I walked to the gates to Whiterun with an invisible grey cloud over my head as I began my trek to Bleak Falls Barrow, muttering innumerable curses under my breath as I went along the way, even the towns people looked at me strangely which sets of a uncomfortable vibe along my path

 **Me: Phew... Sorry bout that! Hoped you enjoyed and i'll will see you soon for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bleak Falls Barrow and the Go

**Me: HEY! I'm back. After some dragon sized fights with Odahviing. i made new scripts**

 **Odahviing: _Yol Toor Shul!_**

 **Me: ARRRRRGGGGGHHH! NOOO! (** **Beating Odahviing with my Staff of Fireballs)**

 **Odahviing: _Grooooh!_**

 **Me: Opps... (Odahviing torching author's backside) HOT! FLAMING HOT!**

 **Dovahkiin: Author does not own Skyrim or Its characters. ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 4: Bleak Falls Barrow and the Golden Claw.

I looked around the snowy area known as Bleak Falls Barrow and I saw five bandits and they seemed very angry and agitated about something obvious in particular' sigh. Looks like another bloodshed 'I thought as I drew my Daedric Bow and drew an Ebony arrow. I made a hole in my first target's stomach and fired a second through the second bandit's head.

I leaped to a nearby broken pillar to avoid detection and I fired my third arrow into my third bandit victim's side, unfortunately he was still alive and I quickly fired another arrow into his head however the last two bandits saw me fire that last shot and they raced to me in order to kill me.

I drew my two Ebony Swords and I slashed a woman's head clean off her shoulders and the last one I stabbed through his gut. Blood pooling out into a puddle of gore. I withdrew my sword from the corpse and wiped it onto the snow and sheathed it' I think that's all the bandits 'I thought as I approached the ancient doors to the Nordic crypt

" They say that the Draugr there still walk the tombs. I wonder how I will match up against them. It seems to be a lot and I hope that only I can prevail at the task at hand "I said aloud from my thoughts as I entered the ancient tomb and heard 2 bandits speaking.

I jumped and rolled to a broken yet standing pillar tower and I listened carefully to the voices" So we're just supposed to sit here while Arvel runs off with that Golden Claw? "Bandit 1 said" That dark elf wants to go on ahead, let him. Better than us risking our necks "Bandit 2 said as I crept closer to the occupied bandits

" What if Arvel doesn't come back? I want my share from that claw! "Bandit 1 said again with a growl" Just shut it and keep an eye out for trouble. "Bandit 2 said. Out of the shadows I lunged at them and slit bandit 1's throat and lunged and stabbed bandit 2's stomach. As both thieves died by my blade I looted their items and found a map of Bleak Falls Barrow and a few potions and weaponry.

I continued forward, passed the ruined and burned corridor till I spotted a higher rank bandit. Known as a Bandit Outlaw he walks to a lever and pulls it. Unfortunately the aim of the puzzle is to correct the sequence which I knew was Snake, Snake and Whale. Poison darts flew at me and the bandit.

I dived to an eroded pile of rubble as the bandit dies of poison. I came out of my area of protection and with my never incorrect instincts I completed the puzzle by placing the correct sequence and the gate ahead opened.

" Thank you instincts "I said aloud as I continued till the corridor gained more web than usual signalling me that a danger approaches

I burned the webs away with my Flames spell till I heard a Dark Elf accent begging for help as I cut my way through the webs with my Ebony Sword till a large Frostbite Spider which was clearly wounded descended from the ceiling and fired multiple poison induced web as I successfully dodged them all and fired 2 Fire Ball spells at it. The trapped Dark Elf continued to say" Get it away from me! Get it away! "After a near enough death experience I finally killed the spider and approached the Dark Elf covered in the spider's web

" You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up "Arvel said as I looked at him deeply in the eyes" If I do will you give me the Golden Claw "I said" Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together! Help me down, and I'll show you. You won't believe the power the Nords have hidden there. "Arvel pleaded as I cut the strands and freed him till Arvel made a run for it however I threw my Ebony Sword at him and impaled him through his chest. I walked to Arvel's corpse and spoke darky at him" That's what you get if you betray me and break any promise you make with me "

I then looted his journal and the Golden Claw and descended deeper into Bleak Falls Barrow till the smell of rotten flesh escaped up my nostrils and I instantly on reflex tore my nose away from the stench and gasped for fresh air till a dead like voice ran through the walls of the tomb as the Draugr awoke and armed to kill it spoke after a gurgle and a snort

" Dir volaan "I turned to the Draugr as 3 more rose to face me. I calculated my plan by seeing a spike door trap and a pressure plate to trigger it' If I get the Draugr to follow me and walk onto the pressure plate the trap will instantly kill these fools 'I thought with skill and precision as I taunted the Draugr

" Niid Draugr. Hin dir naal Dovahkiin "I said in the dragon tongue as I shouted the first word of Unrelenting Force at the 4 Draugrs and stunned them.

I ran to the pressure plate, jumped over I t and took out my bow with an arrow drawn, I then fired multiple arrows at the charging nordic zombies. Then they stupidly and absent-mindedly stepped on the plate and the spike door slammed into the draugr and successfully killed them

" Ha! Mey joorre "I laughed as I walked to the downed draugr and collected my arrows and continued further into the nordic ruins till I saw more draugr and spiders" This will take a while "I said aloud as I killed all in my path to the Hall of Stories. I saw the Iron Door where the Golden Claw can only open. I approached the door and saw three patterns. Bear, Moth and Owl. And in that order I opened the ancient door and gained access to the inner sanctum of Bleak Falls Barrow.

Bats escaped through the open gaps in the ceiling and through the door I came out of. I saw something breath taking. A Word Wall. This one containing the word for Unrelenting Force of Ro. Balance.

Since I know the first word of Fus. Force. I walked up the stone stairs and heard the echoes of Sovngarde and the other Dovahkiins. I saw the word enter my being, carving in my dragon soul and curling on my lips. Then the strangest thing occurred that my head felt heavy that I had to lean on the Word Wall for support till my eyes grew heavy and I fell unconscious as the word finally entered the rest of my body.

 **Odahviing: I hate mortals**

 **Dovahkiin: Tell me about it...**

 **Odahviing: when am i on the story?**

 **Dovahkiin: Chapter 5. you and Paarthurnax. Now get away while the Author is unconscious**

 **Odahviing: Deserved every flame.**

 **Dovahkiin and Me: -_-**

 **Me: Farewell fans**


	5. Chapter 5: The Word of Power Visions

**Me: FINALLY! CHAPTER 5 IS HERE! This time i've memorized the scripts so Odahviing won't burn'em.**

 **Odahviing: Grrrroh!**

 **Me: Anyway this is the first visions. Pay attention or you'll lose your places**

 **Dovahkiin: Author... shut your trap**

 **Me: -_- Really...**

 **Dovahkiin: I mean that you should let them read it. Odahviing may leave you with a charred backside... Again**

 **Me: Don't be daft Dovahkiin... ( Odahviing torching the author) ARRRRGGGH!**

 **Dovahkiin: HE DOES NOT OWN SKYRIM OR ITS CHARACTERS! ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 5: The Word of Power Visions

The Unrelenting Force Shout Second Vision

Dovahkiin's Vision. Paarthurnax's PoV Throat of the World.

Dovahkiin at the age: 8

" Paarthurnax! Paarthurnax! "I heard Dovahkiin call me from the ground as I rested and meditated on the Word Wall. I looked down at the young Dragonborn and spoke softly" Yes Dovahkiin. What do you wish for? "I said as I stretched my neck to acknowledge Dovahkiin at his small height" What is that? What you're resting on? "Dovahkiin asked as I took my time to answer him

" This is a Word Wall in your tongue. A Rotmulaag. Mine is the Fire Breath Thu'um. Either Yol, fire. Toor, Inferno or Shul, Sun. "I said as he sat down and acknowledged my speech and understood it." It's the language you dragons speak isn't it? "Dovahkiin said

" Geh kiir. You are correct as usual. "I laughed softly as I then asked Dovahkiin" Do you want to learn the shouts now Dovahkiin? "I asked the young dragon child till Dovahkiin jumped in sheer joy" Yes please father! Please! "The young Dragonborn squealed in excitement as I smiled in my mind at Dovahkiin's actions

I was proud of Dovahkiin calling me father like Odahviing as well till the great red dragon appeared in the sky and landed on his perch with a loud thud." Drem Yol Lok Kruziik gein ahrk Dovahkiin "Odahviing spoke in his usual deep draconic voice as Dovahkiin ran and hugged the Red Dragon's neck tightly" Drem Yol Lok Odahviing "I said

" Odahviing! "Dovahkiin said with glee as he sat on Odahviing's long neck. Holding onto his spikes for support" So you're finally going to teach him the shouts Paarthurnax? The Thu'um will bring a great advantage to Dovahkiin in the future. "Odahviing said as I nodded in reply.

" Geh Odahviing. I'll teach him the first Thu'um we all learnt and know. Unrelenting Force of Fus. Force. Dovahkiin stand over here a few metres away from the Word Wall and let the word fill your being and soul. Feel it in your su'um. Your breath. Su'um ahrk morah. Breath and focus on the first word Dovahkiin. "I said as Dovahkiin done as I did as I instruct and I shouted the word of Fus on the Word Wall.

" Since the Word Wall belongs to me I can teach you any Thu'um as I like. Even Odahviing at his den in Riften close to the Lost Tongue Overlook. That is where Odahviing once protects it. "I said as Odahviing was next to talk

" I got a dragon to protect it when Alduin made me his Right-Claw Dovah. It still answers to me though. So if you do want to learn other Thu'um. Shouts in Tamriel then you can. "" But we'll explain later on in your life Dovahkiin "I said as the word begins to enter Dovahkiin and then let off a wail. He was shocked and scared" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "Dovahkiin cried as the vision stopped

End of Vision. Back in the present

Bleak Falls Barrow Inner Sanctum

Dovahkiin PoV

" AHHHHHHHHHHH! "I screamed with my Thu'um as I woke up from my vision. I shot up faster than either Alduin or Odahviing in aerial combat. I was laid near the Word Wall on the ground" That was so unsettling. It was like a flashback. It showed me Paarthurnax and Odahviing when I first learnt Fus, Force of Unrelenting Force "I said to myself as the ancient draugr tomb by the ancient chest shook uncontrollably as the lid popped opened and a Draugr Overlord erupted from the grave as I drew my Ebony Sword in reflex

" He must be the Guardian of the Word Wall and the Dovahgolz "I said aloud as I charged at the draugr and collided my sword with the Draugr's Nordic sword of Blizzards. The enchantments on my first Ebony Sword are Fire damage at 75% and Shock damage 70%. My second Ebony Sword has Fire damage at 70% and Shock damage at 75%. Using my Ebony Sword with the major fire damage I parried against the Ancient Nord Sword of Blizzards and stabbed at the draugr overlord multiple times till he shouted me away with a full three Rotmulaag of Unrelenting Force

" FUS RO DAH! "The Draugr Overlord used the Thu'um against me as I shouted my Thu'um back at him even though the draugr knew all three words. My first word of Unrelenting Force has better strength than his.

" FUS! "I shouted as I cringed the draugr greatly as I lunged straight for its chest and my sword entered the draugr's chest and out the other side. Instantly killing my prey as it fell to the ground in a lifeless heap. I took the Nordic sword of Blizzards and when I looked in the ancient tomb the draugr was resting in I found the Dovahgolz. Dragonstone

" Well there it is. The Dragonstone. Time to get back to Farengar in Whiterun. "I said as I pocketed the stone and any other items I could find and my instincts directed me to another stone staircase leading to a locked chest behind the Word Wall and I looted a great vast amount of Gold of a total of 50,000 gold. Speechless of my find I quickly hurried up the stairs and found a handle. I moved it to my left with a thought of a secret passage or doorway and a wall of stone rose from the ground revealing my second option was correct.

" Thank you instincts "I praised myself as I ran straight through the rocky corridor till a sight made me gasp in shock as a red dragon was currently waiting for me" Odahviing! "I gasped as I fainted on the spot from the realisation of the dragon who was waiting for me.

" Dovahkiin. Same as in the past "Odahviing chuckled at my action as he picked me up in his jaws and flew to the skies of keizaal to the Monahven. Throat of the World with me unknowing what is going on at the moment

 **Me: I HATE GETTING BURNED!**

 **Dovahkiin: You deserve it...**

 **Me: FINE! I'll be good next chapter! (Pouts)**

 **Odahviing: I read better...**

 **Me: WHY YOU DAMN!**

 **Dovahkiin: LATER FICCERS! CHAPTER 6 ON ITS WAY!**

 **Me: ARGH! ODAHVIING THATS MY ARM!**

 **Dovahkiin: -_^**


	6. The Awkward Reunion Between Family

**HELLO! DREM YOL LOK DOVAHKIIN FANS! ;-D**

 **Odahviing and Dovahkiin are away so i'll just get started!**

 **I DO NOT OWN SKYRIM OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 6:

The Awkward Reunion of Fathers and Sons

Throat of the World 11:57pm Paarthurnax's PoV

As I sat on the Word Wall and meditating on the rotmulaag. Sensing Dovahkiin back in Skyrim and saw Alduin fly past Bleak Falls Barrow and sensing Dovahkiin entering the nordic ruins of the barrow from my meditation of the Words of Power, me and Odahviing was waiting patiently till my next report of Dovahkiin's whereabouts till the Great Red Dovah broke the silence with a low growl that I clearly noticed that he was losing patience" When will you let me go to Bleak Falls Barrow to meet up with Dovahkiin and fly him to us for a reunion Paarthurnax "Odahviing said as I opened my eyes to greet the Red Dovah's sight

" When I sense him at the Rotmulaag Odahviing. Drem. Patience. Your always impatient in situations that you need to take actions all the tiid. Time "I spoke till suddenly I felt the Word Wall at Bleak Falls Barrow react. Signalling me that Dovahkiin was learning the second word of power of Ro. Balance. I spoke to Odahviing as soon as his red skull jerked up to meet my gaze." Odahviing faal tiid alok. You may go to Bleak Falls Barrow for Dovahkiin. "I said as Odahviing roared in acknowledgement and took off to the skies and flew in the direction of the ancient nordic ruins

As I watched the red dovah fly away I thought about what is going to happen to us and Dovahkiin since we hadn't seen each other for 8 years. I looked to the sky and prayed to Kynareth that it will go smoothly. Praying that Dovahkiin will understand why I did this and the reasons why.

Then a roar of Odahviing took me out of my thoughts and I saw Odahviing land and place Dovahkiin neatly on the Word Wall but he was unconscious at the moment till Odahviing spoke at me

" When Dovahkiin exited the ruins close to the river and saw me. He said my name and fainted that I was there. I don't know though if it was out of either shock in a good way or a bad way. But I'm glad to see him again Thuri. However I wonder what you always say to yourself every day since you took him to Cyrodiil Orphanage "Odahviing said with an inside frown till Dovahkiin started to toss and turn. I descended my neck close to Dovahkiin's head and whispered aloud softly

" Kaan Drem Ov "I shouted Kyne's Peace Thu'um as Dovahkiin's tossing and turning stopped however he shot awake at the realisation of whose Thu'um was heard" PAARTHURNAX! "Dovahkiin cried as he shot up to his feet and standing a few inches away from my maw. If I could smile that he was awake than I would be right now.

Dovahkiin's PoV

I stood, facing the dragon who raised me from my near death as a child. His Golden green scales reflecting a shine that can make anyone bow down towards him. His torn wings from many aerial combat that he emerged victorious since he was the brother of Alduin. His chipped horn showing the fight between himself and Alduin when the ebony dragon confronted him when helping the joor of the dragon times with The Voice. His blue eyes boring into my dovah soul and waiting for an answer or a reaction from himself or me. I lost my voice and I couldn't speak till Paarthurnax spoke" Drem Yol Lok Dovahkiin. I am glad you are all right. I see you have grown into a great Dragonborn that we knew you'll be even though I said this everyday all these years ago "Paarthurnax said as I moved closer to him however my feelings are all jumbled up" Paarthurnax… "I softly trembled as Paarthurnax then said

" I really missed you all those years ago Dovahkiin. I apologise greatly for sending you to the orphanage. I know you did not want to but you know we have no choice. Me and Odahviing wanted to keep you until you were 16 but we had to send you away because we are not juls ourselves aren't we? We also did not want Alduin to kill you on the spot when he returns because Dovahkiin, you are the only Dovahkiin left in this era. No-one else so far has demonstrated the Thu'um and they abandon their destiny of defeating Alduin. We are terribly sorry Dovahkiin please believe me "Paarthurnax pleaded to me as Odahviing next spoke

" I didn't want to send you to the orphanage either Dovahkiin. I wanted to look after you just as Paarthurnax said but when the decision came to fate that Kynareth bestowed upon Paarthurnax during the Dragon War. We lost and had no choice. Dovahkiin we dovahs may be stubborn however, we had to do what we knew we had to do. We had to cut off contact with you or Alduin will notice that another Dragonborn has risen and will target you immediately and never give you a break. It's just one big game of Cat and Mouse as you humans say as a figure of speech. We beg you to forgive our actions. "Odahviing said as he nudged me with his snout. Both tones from the dovahs were tones of guilt and sadness but I then said" Do… do you know… How tortuous it was!? "I screamed at the dragons with my Thu'um. My emotions pooling out and the dragons were taking the brunt of it

" I was beaten every day! No one taught me! I learned for myself and my friend Lydia before! She was taken away! I was broken! So broken that I ran! I could not wait until I was 16 Paarthurnax! It was too… ARGH! "I cried in contained rage and anger that I punched Paarthurnax in the maw which made him step 1 foot back as a result of my strength" I WAS SO GOD-DAMN LONELY! NO ONE TO TALK! I NEARLY DIED COUNTLESS TIMES! "I screeched as I ripped off my Ebony armour leaving me in my breeches, gauntlets and boots" LOOK AT THESE SCARS! ALL OF WHICH WAS WHEN I WAS IN CYRODIIL WITH THOSE ARROGANT THALMOR! "I cried as I re-strapped my Ebony Armour back on my body

" This is why I was silently praying to Akatosh and Kynareth for you and Odahviing to come and get me! To save me! I missed you! "I cried as I punched him again in the snout

" YOU RAISED ME! TO BE A PROPER DOVAHKIIN LIKE THE OTHERS IN THE PAST! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY RESPONSIBILITY FOR MY INJURIES AND ME! "I roared as I punched him again and again and again till I collapsed onto my knees on the snow. My punches were now just simple glides across his scales. Tears falling from my face onto his snout. Paarthurnax can clearly see the sadness in my heart

" I missed you. I wanted to be with you again. I wished and wished for you to come and save me and bring me back to the Monahven. But you never came and my wishes never came true… Why? "

I sobbed as I looked in Paarthurnax's blue eyes for my answer. I buried my head onto Paarthurnax's scales as he spoke" I so deeply apologise for this Dovahkiin. I didn't want to tell you what I'm about to tell you. It goes like this. Alduin attacked us "Paarthurnax said as he explains the story

 **THANKS FOR WATCHING FANS!**

 **SEE YOU FOR CHAPTER 7!**


	7. Chapter 7 The Reason Behind the Torture

**Hey! Chapter 7 with some changes made. i hope you enjoy this.**

 **I DO NOT OWN SKYRIM OR ITS CHARACTERS!**

 **ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 7: The Reason behind the Torture

Flashback: Paarthurnax's PoV

Throat of the World

I watched the skies of kaan. It was all red, deep dark red. Signalling my evil brother's return. I looked over to Odahviing as he looks at the Tiid-Ahraan waiting anxiously on his perch. Waiting for Alduin to greet us with his roar and Thu'um in Tamriel. I was pleading to Kynareth that me, Odahviing and Dovahkiin will be safe from Alduin's maw. I looked over at the border to Cyrodiil and then back to the Mighty Red Dragon who was Alduin's right-claw lieutenant of the Dragon War which corrupted the dovah's to hide in places all over Skyrim.

"So Odahviing… you sure that you'll stay with me and Dovahkiin "I said as I looked at Odahviing" Geh. I would never let Alduin sink his teeth in Dovahkiin's body. Not on my soul's life Paarthurnax "Odahviing answered me

" Mahfaeraak faasnu Odahviing. For loyalty or protection? "I asked the Red dragon" Both Paarthurnax. Do you still regret sending Dovahkiin to the orphanage? "Odahviing asked me

" Every day… I hope we have made the right decision. If Dovahkiin was here and Alduin saw him here, he would kill the last Dragonborn of this era. We cannot risk Dovahkiin being killed before his destiny of killing Alduin. "I said as I looked towards the border to Cyrodiil" Plus it is for his safety. He would not understand at the age of 10, the day we sent him there. "" And we don't have his sent and that will most certainly silence any accusation made between us and Alduin "Odahviing said as the Time Wound started to grow. It continued to grow to a near size of a dovah" Paarthurnax! Look at the Tiid-Ahraan. The Time Wound. Alduin faal World Eater approaches. "Odahviing warned as my thoughts were destroyed as the Time Wound started to make strange noises

" The Vennesetiid. The currents of time have awoken to allow Alduin back into Tamriel Odahviing. Take caution "I said to the Red Dovah as the sounds grew and Alduin was freed from the Elder Scrolls power for many eras ago. Sadness immediately filled my being as Alduin roared to all of Tamriel in his deep menacing voice

" I HAVE RETURNED! ALDUIN LOS ALOKKE KEIZAAL! ALDUIN THE BANE OF KINGS! THE ANCIENT SHADOW UNBOUNDED BY TIME! WITH THE HUNGER TO SWALLOW THIS WORLD AND RE-SHAPE THIS WORLD IN MY OWN IMAGE! "Alduin roared to all of Skyrim as the earth itself shook from the full fury of Alduin's Thu'um. I looked to my evil brother with sadness of the path he's taken" Zeymah. Brother. You have returned to Tamriel. "I said sadly as Alduin casted his gaze to me and Odahviing

" Ah Paarthurnax, my favourite brother who just happened to betray me and his own kind of the dov. Ahrk Odahviing wahhe? My right-claw dovah too? Such a same to the dov you all are. "

Alduin growled and said with a snarl as Odahviing next spoke" Alduin you may have returned to Tamriel however we will never bow to you as Thuri and that a new Dovahkiin has risen to defeat you and fulfil his destiny as Dragonborn and kill you. Watch your scales as his Thu'um continuously grows to great heights that could rival your Thu'um. We won't let you take over this world. We will stop you with our strength and that of Dovahkiin and your weakness of the Dragonrend shout. "Odahviing said as I next spoke" You will fall Alduin. You brought this on yourself by going down this path of evil and darkness. "I said as Alduin cackled with evil

" Oh dear sweet Paarthurnax. I will kill this Dovahkiin and have my teeth in his body AND your necks for your betrayal to all race of dragons. You will be wiped from all existence from this world and my new world. "Alduin roared as he charged at me and Odahviing but I stood guard of the Winged Snow Hunter as Alduin's fangs dug deep into my neck scales and it drew blood. Odahviing bit Alduin's neck and released his grip on me and me and Odahviing gave Alduin a taste of our stronger Fire Breath Thu'um

" YOL TOOR SHUL! "Alduin was sent skidding from the force of mine and Odahviing's Thu'um and his scales were charred and burned as Alduin took off to the skies

" You have grown strong Paarthurnax. You and Odahviing. Remember I will return with your death, I will not stop until you, Odahviing, and Dovahkiin is dead by my teeth and claws. I will return with death brother! "Alduin roared as he flew away to the direction of Bleak Falls Barrow, I fell to the ground as the blood continued to fall and leak from my neck with a few holes made by Alduin's teeth, one lose fang from his maw still stuck to my neck. Odahviing took out the fang and placed it on the Word Wall signalling this historic moment for the time being. Odahviing looked at me with concern

" Are you alright Paarthurnax? "Odahviing nudged my head with his snout" Yes… Odahviing… I'm fine… "I rasped out as Odahviing hovers his head over my bloody neck and chanted in a whisper" Laas Slen Haas "Odahviing chanted between each breath of air as the blood re-filled the holes made by Alduin. They closed after each amount of blood lost from my neck returned" Kogaan Odahviing "I rasped as Odahviing continued to chant the Healing Shout.

End of Flashback

Dovahkiin's PoV

I laid on the Word Wall, silent and peaceful. Unfortunately, not a good peaceful moment as Paarthurnax and Odahviing grew worried" Dovahkiin? Please say something "Odahviing said as the air of unease turned to the air of anxiety as Paarthurnax asked me if I was alright with a louder tone in his voice" Dovahkiin please speak to us. Are you alright? "Paarthurnax said as I got up and saw Alduin's tooth still on the Word Wall. I moved my hand over the fang and accidentally drew blood, which lingered on the tooth as I walked past Paarthurnax and looked towards the land where I knew Whiterun should be however, it was covered by the clouds of rain and thunder. Paarthurnax and Odahviing walked behind me and rubbed their snouts on each palm of my hand to try to gain an answer.

However, it only made my eyes grow tears which they both saw and Paarthurnax wrapped my upper body in his neck, Odahviing wrapped his neck around my lower body as an attempted hug which was their version of a human one since they lack hands and arms without wings" Please don't get upset Dovahkiin. Odahviing healed me and I am good as new. Now please tell me you will be alright when we send you to Whiterun with the Dovahgolz "Paarthurnax asked as I nodded and whispered softly

" Yes fathers "As Odahviing and Paarthurnax sighed in response with a few breaths of relief." Now we fly to Whiterun Dovahkiin. Climb onto my neck and we'll be off "Odahviing said as I mounted him and he, The Great Red Dovah, took off into the skies of kaan and flew at a slow and steady speed to Whiterun.

I looked at the stars of Skyrim as Odahviing continued his course of action as we arrived by the outskirts of Whiterun without being spotted since Odahviing is well camouflaged with the deep blue and black sky starry skies" Remember Dovahkiin you will soon meet up with one of Alduin's allies called Mirmulnir. Made up of Allegiance, Strong and Hunt. Call me if you need me. Remember Od meaning Snow. Ah meaning Hunter, Viing, this means Wing. Then meet me and Paarthurnax at High Hrothgar for the last word of Unrelenting Force of Dah. Push. Then the first word of Whirlwind Sprint of Wuld. Meaning Whirlwind. We wish you luck. "Odahviing said as he landed and I jumped off him then Odahviing then took of back in the skies of Keizaal. When I thought he was out of sight I sighed aloud in aggravation

" Why me Akatosh! Why must my past affect me so greatly in the present? "I told myself aloud as I started to run straight to Dragonsreach as fast as I could go" I am so sorry Dovahkiin "Odahviing said as he flew away. Both the Red Dragon and me forgotten the carnage at a tower just a few miles away from where Odahviing landed, littered with fire and lots of debris.

 **Phew... Another chapter over... Find out in Chapter 8 for the Dovahkiin Vs Mirmulnir!**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8 The First 2 of many Allies

**ITS TIME FOR THE GRAND FIGHT BETWEEN DOVAH AND MAN! DOVAHKIIN VS MIRMULNIR. WHO WILL WIN. WHO WILL LOSE?**

 **I DO NOT OWN SKYRIM OR ITS CHARACTERS**

 **ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 8: The first 2 of many Allies

Dragonsreach, Whiterun.

Dovahkiin's PoV

I ran as fast as I could to Dragonsreach. Climbing the stone staircase and rushing through the ancient doors of Dragonsreach surprising Jarl Bulgruuf, Irileth and Proventus as I ran to the lab and I saw Farengar with a hooded woman who made my instincts crazy. My instincts are telling me that the hooded figure was most definitely my top priority to keep my eye on before anything bad occurs.

" You see? The terminology is clearly First Era or even earlier. I'm convinced this is a copy of a much older text. Perhaps dating to just after the Dragon War. If so, I could use this to cross-reference the names with other later texts. "Farengar said to the hooded figure" Good. I'm glad you're making progress. My employers are anxious to have some tangible answers. "The hooded figure said to the court wizard" Oh, have no fear. The Jarl himself has finally taken an interest, so I'm now able to devote most of my time to this research. "" Time is running, Farengar, don't forget. This isn't some theoretical question. Dragons have come back. "The hooded figure said with a sarcastic tone

" Yes, yes. Don't worry. Although the chance to see a living dragon up close would be tremendously valuable... Now, let me show you something else I found... very intriguing... I think your employers may be interested as well... "Farengar said as the hooded figure saw me by the doorway" You have a visitor "" Hmm? Ah, yes, the Jarl's protege! Back from Bleak Falls Barrow? You didn't die, it seems "Farengar said as I shouted at him with the first word of Unrelenting Force shout which the hooded figure, Jarl Bulgruuf and Irileth saw

" THAT'S FOR THE LACK OF RESPECT MEY JOOR! "I used my Thu'um on Farengar as he cringed and fell from the impact of my voice" Whoa! So, you are Dragonborn. You have the Dragonstone don't you? "The hooded figure said" Geh joor. Faal Dovahgolz. Here Farengar "I said in part Dragon language and normal language as I handed the wizard the Dragonstone

" I have to say… Good work "The Hooded figure said with praise till Irileth ran in" Farengar the Jarl needs you urgently. Dragonborn you too. This matter is very important to you as well. "Irileth said as me and Farengar ran straight upstairs to the Jarl and a helmet-less guard" A dragon appeared at the Western Watchtower and killed everyone who was here. I and one more guard is the only one left however as I left the last guard hid himself in the damaged tower and the Dragon flew towards the mountains on the north side of the tower "

The unnerved guard said as Bulgruuf nodded" Good work my son. Now head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You earned it. Irileth you and the Dragonborn go and gather some men and charge right at the dragon with your weapons held high. Be careful though you two. This is not a game of blood and war. We need to know what we are dealing with. Farengar I need you to stay here and continue your research with the Dragons. Irileth please, please be careful. "Jarl Bulgruuf said as Irileth nodded" Don't worry my Jarl. I am the very soul of caution. "Irileth responded

" Dragonborn I give you a present from me for retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. I got Eorland Grey-Mane, Adrianne and Ulfberth War-Bear to make this. I present to you Dragonplate and Dragonscale armour with Dragonbone weapons made from the remains of the great dragon Numinex. This is to forgive him for what Olaf One-Eye did to him all these years ago. I apologise greatly. The helmets are made from Numinex's skull. "Bulgruuf said with sadness as I looked at the Dragonplate helmet as it glowed red

" I feel his soul present in this armour. He says that you are forgiven; I will treasure it for the rest of my life. Numinex, please bless me with knowledge to help defeat Alduin. "I said aloud as the helmet glowed from red to a nice aqua blue colour. I felt Numinex's soul find a home in my Inner Dragon, my soul. Then the next action surprised me immensely

" I will stay with you Dovahkiin since you have deemed worthy. A favour for you, take care of my friends Paarthurnax and Odahviing "Numinex says from my soul in my head" I… I promise Numinex. "I said in a soft whisper as I walked to a secluded room and strapped on my new Dragonplate armour instead of my Ebony and placed the helmet on and I ran with Irileth straight to the guard barracks and we found 7 able men to help me and Irileth fight Mirmulnir.

We ran to the Western Watchtower and the tower was all covered in flames and debris as it crumbled by the weight of Mirmulnir" Be warned joorres. Numinex senses the dragon nearby as we took our places at the tower as Irileth investigates the tower and its survivors' Numinex is it possible and wise to make Mirmulnir my ally? 'I thought to Numinex' If you show him the errors of his ways and show him the true meaning of life. Then yes, you can try. If you can you would greatly surprise me '

Numinex said as I heard a guard shout in alarm " By the gods! Here he comes again! "The guard yelled as Mirmulnir descended and picked him up with his teeth and threw him across the air to a painful death as he landed on the ground harshly and with force of impact. The guard instantly died. I looked at the sky at the Normal Dragon known as Mirmulnir as he was heading towards me. I panicked till Numinex spoke in my mind

' Dovahkiin I'll let you have my understanding of Ro. Balance. Su'um ahrk morah Dovahkiin 'Numinex said as his knowledge of Unrelenting Force of Ro filled my being as I shouted at Mirmulnir with my Thu'um at its loudest peak

" FUS RO! "I dragonshouted at Mirmulnir as I disrupted his flight course and made him cringe and landed with a loud smash on the ground as he spoke to me darkly" Dovahkiin hin sos nau Alduin's jot naal zu'u "Mirmulnir said with a loud snarl" Zu'u fent drun hin wah faal golt naal zu'u Thu'um. Hin fent aav Dovahkiin. Odahviing ahrk Paarthurnax. Mu al Alduin Mirmulnir. Aam Dovahkiin nu dovah! "I roared with my Thu'um. Mirmulnir took off to the skies and attacked Irileth and the others he saw my action as he said

" You are brave. Balaan hokoron. Your defeat brings me honour "I ran to the top of the tower and took out my Daedric Bow and fired multiple arrows at the dragon, I ran down to the ground level when Mirmulnir slammed into the tower in an attempt to collapse the tower on top of my head. I withdrew my Daedric Bow.

I took out Numinex's Dragonbone Sword and Dragonbone War Axe and parried with Mirmulnir's claws and I slashed his maw with my sword

" Tahrodiis Numinex! I will burn you to the ground! "Mirmulnir roared at me' Not today Mirmulnir! Dovahkiin you can defeat him without a doubt. Go for it! FONAAR DOVAHKIIN! 'Numinex said as he told Mirmulnir and me when the Dragonbone sword collided with Mirmulnir.

I slashed at his massive head three more times, till he forced me away with Unrelenting Force of all three rotmulaag and as I was getting up Mirmulnir set me alight with all three Words of Power of Fire Breath

" YOL TOOR SHUL "I was caught like a bear in a trap as Odahviing says as my skin and flesh started to burn as I screamed with my Thu'um

"AHHHH HOT, HOT, HOT! "I cried as Mirmulnir laughed as I escaped his flames and rolled on the ground to put out the fire then when the fire died down from my body I took a run at Mirmulnir but he took off to the skies so I ran up to the top of the ruined and collapsed tower and I ran at him

" AAAARRRGGGHHH! "I cried as I grabbed Mirmulnir's maw and I used my upper body strength to hoist myself up onto his skull as I stomped on his skull multiple times in order to get him to land. I took out my Numinex Dragonbone War Hammer and I struck Mirmulnir's jaws" Land Mirmulnir! "I shouted at the dragon as Mirmulnir's strength faltered as he crash landed onto the ground. I fell and I rolled into a heap of sharp debris.

Mirmulnir laughed at my pain and cackled" Brit grah. I had forgotten what fine sport you mortals can provide! "I felt a piece of sharp wood pierce my left arm. I shouted in agony. I saw Mirmulnir charge at me as I was trying to free me arm. Then when he was so close that I felt his breath on my skin, I freed my arm just as Mirmulnir went for a bite. I parried against his claws and jaws as I dodged his tail and his wings he then said in the dragon tongue" Thurri du hin sille ko Sovngarde! "As he caught my left arm in his mouth. I cried with my Thu'um to the skies of Keizaal

In the sky above the Western Watchtower

Odahviing watched the battle in the skies. Ready to heed my call. Near in tears as I hurt my arm but eagerly watched to see the victor.

He looked to the Monahven as he sensed Paarthurnax watching over himself and Dovahkiin. Odahviing tensed at my pain in my arm but encouraged my mentally. Waiting for the time to arise.

Paarthurnax at the Throat of the World. The Monahven

Paarthurnax heard my Thu'um when I cried in pain as he looked at the flaming tower from above the mountain. He looked down in fear and anxiety, begging that I will be all right. He roared in encouragement as his Thu'um travelled towards Odahviing and me. Knowing that I can prevail. Knowing that I can beat Mirmulnir with pride and strength.

Back to Odahviing at the Western Watchtower skies

Odahviing heard the roar of Paarthurnax as he roared too. Roaring loud with his Thu'um and trying to encourage me to fight on. Encouraging to continue that battle with Mirmulnir and to not give up hope. Odahviing knew what Paarthurnax knows as well.

Back to Dovahkiin VS Mirmulnir at ground level

I heard the roars of Paarthurnax and Odahviing. Their Thu'um and spirit filling my inner dragon spirit. This filled me with temporally strength in my gut and soul as I punched Mirmulnir in his jaw to release me from his maw when he chomped on my left arm, I slashed his snout with my sword, I jumped on top of his skull, I stabbed my sword deep into his head. Barely touching his brain as I spoke at the dragon with a glare of wounded truth due to my condition

" Bow to me now Mirmulnir! Alternatively, I will make your death slow and painful! I mean it! Bow to me as Thuri! "I panted from my battle. My exhaustion catching up fast. My threat to the dragon was nearly empty as like my strength to stand on the dragon's skull

" I will… ROOOOOOAAAAARR! "Mirmulnir roared in agony as I pushed the sword deeper into his skull. I finally reached his brain" AAM WAH DOVAHKIIN DOVAH! "I shouted my Thu'um as I stared into his eye as I mentally showed him a picture of Mirmulnir's future when Alduin finally has no use of the poor dragon.

Mirmulnir shook me off his skull as I held onto the sword but the force of Mirmulnir shaking me off his head I accidentally pulled it out as an attempt to not fall off the dragon. I picked myself off the ground but Mirmulnir didn't fly away from the site. I held my hand up to signal Irileth to stop the attack

" Now your answer Mirmulnir. I do not want to kill you. You deserve better in life than Alduin. You really do. Like all dovahs should "I said with a sad look as I looked at the dragon deeply into his eyes" Fine then Dovahkiin. Zu'u fent aam hin Dovahkiin. You have proven yourself greatly as you are currently injured from our fight but still carried on. That itself showed great strength and will power in battle. I'll stand by your side with honour and servitude.

I'll heal your injuries and I give you a piece of my soul. Use it wisely for a shout of your choice. LAAS SLEN HAAS! "Mirmulnir used his Thu'um as my arm was slowly healed.

The hole where Mirmulnir's teeth were engorged in were healed and returned to its natural shape and size. Then I felt and red and white fires from Mirmulnir enter my being and uniting with Numinex's soul in my inner dovah. Then with a roar, Mirmulnir took off to the skies of Keizaal. I shouted at Mirmulnir with my Thu'um

" Go to the Monahven and greet yourself with Paarthurnax. I call you when I need you. "I said as Mirmulnir roared a farewell as he flew away to the Monahven

With Odahviing in the skies of Whiterun

Odahviing saw Mirmulnir rise to the skies and roared at him. Mirmulnir roared back at Odahviing and flew to the Throat of the World. Odahviing said aloud to me even though I didn't hear him" Good work Dovahkiin. You are a true Dragonborn of this era "Odahviing said as he flew up to the skies to avoid detection from myself and the others and roared with his Thu'um loudly in spirit and congratulating me mentally.

The Throat of the World and Paarthurnax

Paarthurnax heard Mirmulnir's roar and Odahviing's. Then he saw Mirmulnir flying for the mountain. Paarthurnax looked at the Western Watchtower and said aloud in a whisper" Kogaan Dovahkiin. You have prevailed. I knew you could get it done. "Paarthurnax said to himself as he roared along with Odahviing's Thu'um. Their voices carried by Kynareth and Akatosh to the Western Watchtower.

I could faintly hear them but I knew in my soul and instincts that they were congratulating me for my incredible efforts from their respected areas.

Back to the Western Watchtower

" Congratulations Dovahkiin. You befriended a strong willed dragon of Alduin. You are truly a strong and powerful Dovahkiin as Paarthurnax said multiple times. In turn for a piece of their soul. Listen to my favour Dovahkiin.

Befriend all of Alduin's named allies and then you can kill Alduin. "Numinex said as a matter of fact as he continued" You can learn a special shout from Paarthurnax when you next see him and Odahviing. You can become a better Thuri to all of the dov. You will be a better lord of the dragons and all can respect you. It is a one privilege that no-one else in this world can bestow upon you. "Numinex paused for a non-existing breath

" You and only you as a descendent of Akatosh. The god and chief deity of Time and the Nine Divines "Numinex said in my head as I told him aloud" I would respect it immensely. I would be honoured Numinex. But that means battling Paarthurnax and Odahviing themselves. That is no easy task Numinex. But I got to try. Try for all dragons in Tamriel to live peacefully and deserve more than Alduin's reign "I then ran to Whiterun past Irileth and the other guards as then a loud voice occurred from the Throat of the World and it shook the whole land around it

" DOVAHKIIN! "The voices of the Greybeards of High Hrothgar said my name and title slowly through the air of Kynareth louder and louder. I then shouted with my Thu'um at its peak for all dragons to here

" DOVAHKIIN ALOK DOVAHS! AAM FAAL DOVAHKIIN BEIN ALDUIN'S JOT! DOVAHKIIN, ODAHVIING AHRK PAARTHURNAX! "I roared loudly with my Thu'um as I continued my run to Dragonsreach to tell Jarl Bulgruuf about my victory at the Western Watchtower

 **God that battle was intense. I could feel the heat of the flames. Anyway enough of me babbling i'll leave you now while i start Chapter 9.**

 **SEE YA!**


	9. Chapter 9: A Breath Taking Reunion

**Hey all! Finally chapter 9. took me awhile to make some changes but i think i did alright? Comment to tell me what else i may want to add or just comment to say how it is. This scene is a love scene between Dovahkiin and Lydia. No Lemons but a bit of a Lime. Nothing graphic.**

 **I do not own skyrim or it's characters**

 **ON WITH THE FIC!**

Chapter 9: A breath taking Reunion

Dragonsreach, Whiterun.

Dovahkiin's PoV

I finally entered Dragonsreach after a near enough crushing experience with a party to celebrate the victory at the Western Watchtower. As much as I would like to celebrate the victory. I needed to notify the Jarl of the dragon attack.

I finally walked up to Jarl Bulgruuf, Proventus and a new heavy armoured person" Ah Dragonborn you have returned from the Western Watchtower. We heard what happened during it and when the folks saw the dragon fly away. Hrongar, my brother told me but I need to be told by yourself and Irileth.

So what news have you brought Dragonborn? "Bulgruuf said as I said to him full of pride" The dragon who attacked the tower was one of Alduin's allies. The dragon was called Mirmulnir. Allegiance, Strength, Hunt. He attacked the Western Watchtower when I was at Bleak Falls Barrow getting the Dovahgolz. Dragonstone. And Mirmulnir went to the mountains where the Dragon lair for Skyborn Alter. There I can learn a word of Frost Breath. He rested there and then went back to the Western Watchtower where me and Irileth were at that same moment. I then battled with Mirmulnir and at the end both of us were exhausted and I defeated Mirmulnir and in turn a piece of his soul. "I said as Jarl Bulgruuf, Proventus and Hrongar nodded at my words. Then Farengar approached me and asked me eagerly about Mirmulnir at the tower

" Did you bring back any of its scales, blood or bones that I could use for my research. It should be alright since its dead of course "I growled at the court wizard's words as I spat at him" No joor. I befriended it. In order to defeat Alduin in need a Dragon rebellion against him. That also involves Mirmulnir. "I said as Farengar screeched at me

" WHHHHAAAAATTT! BEFRIEND THEM! IMPOSSIBLE! "Annoyed and offended by his outburst I used my two rotmulaag Unrelenting Force to shout him forcibly of the ground and down the stairs

" FUS RO! "I dragonshouted as then Jarl Bulgruuf shouted at the disillusioned court wizard

" Away with you Farengar. You have done just enough to greatly offend the Dragonborn! "The jarl shouted as the wizard retreated to his lab for safety and protection. The jarl turned to me and asked me" So do you think he will be trusted? "Jarl Bulgruuf said to me

" If not then he'll die by my blade. It's the old dragon law since before the Dragon War. I have faith that the dragon who raised me will be able to atone Mirmulnir's mistakes. He will serve me and my orders as Thuri to all Dragons of Dragon-kind. He will also be able to protect Whiterun once he has proven worthy of my trust. I promise if Mirmulnir goes out of line. Send a message to High Hrothgar for my request and I come and sort him out "I said with reassurance to the jarl as both Proventus and Hrongar sighed in response to my answer

" Did you hear the loud shout of the Greybeards from High Hrothgar? "Hrongar asked me as I nodded as my understanding

" I did. They summon me to High Hrothgar to help train and improve my Thu'um to the Way of the Voice. The way of the goddess Kynareth. Since the incident at Red Mountain with Jurgen Windcaller "I said as they nodded" You really know your history relating to the Dragons and The Voice "Proventus said as Jarl Bulgruuf next said to me

" Then you need to hurry to High Hrothgar then Dragonborn. You cannot ignore this very high opportunity. Now for your bravery at the Western Watchtower and retrieving the Dragonstone from Bleak Falls Barrow. I pronounce Thane of Whiterun. I give you the Axe of Whiterun from my personal armoury, the new house made for you to live in at Whiterun. It's called Breezehome and that is all for you and a Housecarl to assist you just like Irileth and me. I will notify the guards of your new title. Wouldn't want them to think of you, as the common rabble now wouldn't we? "Bulgruuf laughed as I joined in with his joke

" No. do not lock your Thane and throw away the key! "I played along as we laughed heartily again as we shared a manly bear hug" Whiterun will always be in your debt Dragonborn. Whatever you need I am sure I can grant it and on behalf of all of Whiterun. Dovahkiin. Thank you so much. Your Housecarl is by the ancient doors to Dragonsreach. "Jarl Bulgruuf said as I pocketed the items and I walked to the doors till I saw a Nord race girl wearing Steel Nordic armour and I gasped in shock from the realisation of who in Akatosh's blue world is it.

" Lydia! Briinah! "I gasped as I collapsed both from seeing Lydia again and the exhaustion finally caught up with me" Dovahkiin! Zeymah! "Lydia yelled as she caught me before I hit the ground. My gasp and Lydia's outburst caught Bulgruuf's attention as he and Proventus ran to Lydia and me

" Is he alright Lydia? "Bulgruuf said" Yeah. He's just exhausted from the Dragon attack at the Western Watchtower. He'll be fine. I'll take him to Breezehome for some rest. I will see you later father. "Lydia said as she picked me up as she carries me to Breezehome. Exiting the great doors of Dragonsreach, past the crowd of people celebrating the victory, all the way to Breezehome.

Sighing as she smiled as she approached the door to my new home. I was unaware of her actions" *Giggles* Always fainting when he sees me. He did not change at all since the orphanage "Lydia sighed as she opened the royal door and entered. The red dragon known as Odahviing monitored all; he landed softly on the roof and peered through the window above the royal bedchamber

Breezehome, Whiterun

Lydia's PoV

As I placed my Zeymah on the royal bed, I then stripped him out of his Dragonplate Armour and I dressed him in Leather armour on his legs. Leaving his chest to me, I saw dried blood on his left arm. I turned to inspect it and nurse it but I couldn't help but notice Dovahkiin's recent growth of muscles since the orphanage. I sighed deeply in affection. Secretly I had a huge crush on him since his bold, brave and loyal actions when he saved me multiple times when we were at Cyrodiil. I was torn up on the inside when I found out he was gone. I chased him to the hidden tomb and lost sight of him. I couldn't believe that I saw him at Dragonsreach helping my father the jarl. I loved his personality and I loved how much of a gentleman he was when he was around me. He was protective and loyal. It's all a girl like me can ask for. I eyed his muscles and toned chest" He really has grown strong. I feel like I could be swept off my feet and rode away on a horse away in the sunset. Then I heard groaning and moaning noises and that took me out of my lovey dovey trance as he opened his eyes to greet me and he gasped and contained his Thu'um

" Lydia! Briinah! Oh, my Akatosh I missed you so much! "Dovahkiin cried as he pulled me to his lap facing me as he hugged me tightly" I really missed you. I'm so sorry for abandoning you at the orphanage. Please forgive me! "Dovahkiin cried softly into my chest as I returned the hug. I took this as my opportunity to wind up a bit" Aww come on now Zeymah… Man up! "I said sweetly till he snapped his head up from my chest and glared at my eyes

" HEY! "He glared at me as I flicked him on the nose in playful banter." *Giggles* You fell for it yet again Dovahkiin. You're so gullible "I giggled as he turned his head away from me in embarrassment as a light pink blush covered his cheeks and I didn't notice it

" I really missed you though. Lydia you, Aela and the Khajiit twins were the only ones that didn't bully me for my personality. You lot always like my dragon stories "Dovahkiin said in a whisper to my ear" And I still do you know silly. I always loved it when you told us about the history and the stories of your past because I loved who you are. I didn't want to leave but when I chased you in that tomb and you shouted at me into the water and got away I was so depressed that every night before I fell asleep I would always pray to Akatosh to keep you safe from harm. I wanted you to come with me to Skyrim but… "I sighed heavily as I looked at Dovahkiin in his deep blue eyes. Boring my brown auburn ones into a mix with his cool sky blue eyes. I spoke in his ear softly and slowly so that he could hear

" Dovahkiin … Zeymah … I love you. So much that you don't even know about. "I said as for the first time we been separated his blushed red like a tomato on his cheeks for the first time in 5 years. Dovahkiin turned to the eastern window to avoid my gaze.

Dovahkiin PoV

I was blushing for the first time in 5 years since me and Lydia separated. The realisation of this turned the gears in my head after 5 years of depression in my life. Leaving Paarthurnax and Odahviing from the Monahven. Throat of the World. Leaving Lydia and Aela in the orphanage. Getting hurt by the arrogant Thalmor for the time in the orphanage. Now I met up with Paarthurnax and Odahviing as well as Lydia again. I felt more at home in Skyrim again. It all connected at light speed from depression and silence. I looked back at Lydia and I placed my fingers under her chin and closed the gap between us. I whispered softly

" Briinah … Lydia … I … I love… I…I love you… too "I said nervously as I grew a tiny bit bold and kissed her on the lips for five seconds before pulling away. She widened her eyes in shock of my bold action but as I turned my head to the side to avoid a direct smack to my face. Lydia turned my face to hers softly with her fingers and kissed me on the lips boldly. I widened my eyes in shock as I retuned the passionate kiss. Mine and Lydia's first personal kiss as lovers. Both eyes closed as we continued. I grew bolder as I poked her lips with my tongue. Asking for entry to try something new. Lydia obliges as she opened her mouth as I shot my tongue into her mouth to meet hers.

Lydia and me moaned equally into the kiss as we played for dominance in the kiss. I tongue wrestled with hers so that I could explore her mouth. I won the dominance as she moaned in my mouth as I tasted her mouth. I then pulled her tongue into my mouth for her to explore and then it was my turn to moan in soft pleasure of our growing passionate kiss. Lydia's tongue danced in my mouth and then our tongues met again and danced to the rhythm of our growing speed of our heart rates. Then the need for air proved too great for even me to handle as we slowly broke the kiss. Our mouths joined by a long strand of saliva as Lydia slurped it up and smiled and he pecked my lips once more and said softly

" I'm glad that you returned those feelings. I thought I would never see you again. "Lydia snuggled up to my muscled chest" And you got these too. I absolutely love it "Lydia swooned as I kissed her forehead" I was so shy around the orphanage that I couldn't pluck up any courage to play with other people other than yourself. "I sighed as she kissed my forehead

" You were. I tried to persuade you for 3 weeks when you were 12 and I was at least 10 "Lydia said as I nodded in response," Heh, heh, heh don't remind me. "I blushed deeper as I looked at her eyes. Thinking that it was possible to just die then and now just from all the embarrassment I was receiving

First Flashback. Cyrodiil Orphanage

Dovahkiin 12. Lydia 10

Dovahkiin PoV

Lydia pushed me towards the other juls. I was shaking from fear and nervousness. She was obviously stronger than me. The khajiit twins were behind me to prevent my escape "Are you sure Lydia? They were always mean to me. "I asked shakily as they came closer to my vision" Yes. It's finally time to work on getting to know others. Not just myself and Aela. Remember you promised me 3 weeks ago and you said that you almost never break a promise hmmm. "Lydia teased me slightly as she said to the others

" Hey. This is my friend. Can he join in and we can play a game? "Lydia asked as the other juls faces grew rather sour" Hell no. he like sooo weird "An Argonian girl said with disgust" Yeah get lost Dragon-boy! "An Imperial boy mocked me as he tried to say the dragon-tongue but failed massively

" Hey we don't make any enemies out of each other! "The girl of the Khajiit twins said as she placed her paw on my shoulder" Yeah. Nicole said that we should welcome everyone. Even if they are all different "The boy of the Khajiit twins spoke but I got out of Lydia's grasp and the Khajiit girl's paw and legged it to my room and slammed the door shut." Dovahkiin wait! "But it was useless for poor Lydia as she turned to the Imperial and Argonian children" Thanks some lot you are bastards! Khajiit twins follow me please "Lydia said as she and the Khajiit twins ran after me

End of first flashback

Dovahkiin PoV

" Yeah that was scary for me "I sighed pitifully as I looked over towards Lydia silently" At least you tried Dovahkiin. Remember you were very shy when we first met you when I was 8 and you were 10 remember? "Lydia taunted at me for a second time" Damn woman you never forget things don't you? "I sighed as I looked at the skies of the western window

Second flashback. Cyrodiil Orphanage

Lydia 8 and Dovahkiin 10

Lydia PoV

" Hey Aela a new boy has arrived at the orphanage! "I squealed at my shield-sister as she groaned in annoyance. Slapping her hand on her forehead, she groaned in aggravation, my hyperactive proves too great for Aela to handle

" Damn girl… Calm down and stay calm Lydia! I don't want you to pounce on him, begging the living daylights out of him to play with you and to be your friend. Let him settle first. Alright? "Aela said sternly. I pouted at the year older nord with a knowing pout.

" Meanie "I said as we all gathered at the front door and saw a Nordic boy at the age of 10 with two guards who we knew as Toby and Alex since they helped save the Khajiit twins 2 years ago.

" Hello Nicole. We found this child without anywhere to stay. May he stay here at the orphanage at his father's request. "Toby said to Nicole. The woman in charge" We found him with the note he had in his pocket.

It was written in a strange language which this child helped us decode it. Here it is... now child would you gladly translate it again please "Alex said softly at the young nord as he read the letter to Nicole

"Dear whoever is in charge of Cyrodiil Orphanage. "The young nord read out from the sheet of paper with weird letters" I would like you to take care of my precious Dovahkiin. The Dragonborn. My future slayer of my evil brother. I need you to help bring him up the mortal way. The way you men were taught when you were little. Please take care of him as he is our saviour of this era in the next 6 years. Please then after teaching him. On his 16 birthday send him to Skyrim and meet me at Lost Tooth Overlook in Riften with his father and mother. Say to Dovahkiin that we'll be reunited soon. And that he'll be forever my little dragon child for the rest of my soul's life. I love you lots Dovahkiin. Never forget that. Sincerely Paarthurnax. Ambition, Overlord, Cruelty. The dragon who raised him for 10 years. We decided to let you juls take over since I'm not a man to teach him. Please do this not just for me and Odahviing. But for Dovahkiin and the sake of Tamriel as we know it. If not, we will hunt you down and burn you alive. As I said before, he is our saviour of our era. Thank you so much. Paarthurnax and Odahviing "The child known as Dovahkiin read as Alex gave him the note as Dovahkiin placed it in his pack." You're Dovahkiin? The Dragonborn? I cannot believe it. Can you prove it? "Nicole said" I don't really think he is Dragonborn. That's all a stupid legend of Skyrim. This is Cyrodiil. Not Skyrim "Toby said as he went for a grab at my arm. Dovahkiin moved out of the way but just as Alex was about to step in, Dovahkiin dragonshouted at Toby with The Voice

" FUS! "Dovahkiin used his Thu'um to cringe Toby as he dived behind Alex. Toby groaned in annoyance as he walked away and out of the orphanage. Alex walked to Nicole with Dovahkiin behind him and whispered to her about how shy he is, not to upset him as he then took his leave with a chuckle of Dovahkiin's hair. Dovahkiin divided behind Nicole as the group disbanded.

" So you're really Dragonborn. I'm speechless. Literally. "Nicole said as Dovahkiin was staring at me longingly. Nicole motioned me to come to her as she whispered in my ear

" I need you to help teach him the basics of humanity. I'll help too. Is that alright. I'm saying this Lydia because that he seems to like you just by looking at you "Nicole said as I nodded in response. Nicole walked away and Dovahkiin crept behind me as Aela walked towards me" Hello young Dovahkiin. I'm Aela. Pleasure to meet you. "Aela said with her hand extended. He moved backwards away from her hand." Hey no worries. Aela doesn't bite. "I said as Dovahkiin slowly and softly shook her hand.

" So you can't read or write? "I asked him softly" Nope… only dragon "Dovahkiin whispered as I squealed in excitement" What you read was dragon wasn't it? "" Yes… joor "He whispered again" Can you say another sentence in the dragon language? "Aela asked as he nodded in response" Geh kiir. Dovahkiin los faas se hin "Dovahkiin said in Dovahzul as I said" Translation pretty please Dovahkiin "

" Yes child. Dragonborn is afraid of you "Dovahkiin said in a whisper as his confidence between himself, me and Aela is improving greatly" You have nothing to worry about. We'll teach you. We'll be friends forever "I said as I hugged him as he blushed a bit pink on his face. I saw this and giggled" You look cute when you blush. *Giggles* "I giggled till Aela stopped me with a stern glance" Lydia… stop it "Aela said" Meanie "I pouted as Dovahkiin softly giggled at my reaction from Aela. We noticed this and said," Sweet laugh Dovahkiin, "I said cutely as we all burst out laughing

End of Second Flashback

Lydia's PoV

" I remember that one. You were so interested in the Dragon Language of the dov that every evening you asked for lessons of it "Dovahkiin laughed as I punched his shoulder lightly as a joke. From his words I was smiling slyly

" You silly boy! "I taunted as he tackled me as I was on my back with Dovahkiin on top of me. He was between my legs and leaning on my breasts. Blushing at our current position, he moved of me and I took a breath of relief

" Sorry about that "Dovahkiin blushed redder as my blush only intensified as I rubbed my breasts which were slightly sore." Hey remember when I chased you to the hidden tomb we found when I was 13 and you were 15. That really gave me a massive heartbreak. "I sighed as he sighed heavily

" I know. All because of that imperial child saying that you left filled me with instant loneliness and depression that I just couldn't wait till 16. I had to go to Skyrim immediately. I'm so, so sorry Lydia. "Dovahkiin sighed as I tackled him with me on top of him. I leaned on his toned chest, my legs in between his and I looked deeply into his eyes before I kissed him deeply until I broke the kiss

" You are forgiven Dragonborn "He blushed deeper at my sly words of how I pronounced Dragonborn with a hint of love and teasing

Third Flashback, Cyrodiil Orphanage

Dovahkiin 15 and Lydia 13

Dovahkiin PoV

I pleaded to Lydia since she told me the news" Please do not leave Lydia. I beg of you! Zu'u bolaag hin ni wah bo. Zu'u ni saan hin briinah "I pleaded to her" Zu'u fent unt ahrk daar hahe Dovahkiin. Ov hin briinah Dovahkiin. Zu'u vaat hin. Let me change their minds Dovahkiin. Wait here for me "Lydia replied in the dragon-tongue as she kissed my cheek and exited the bedroom we shared. I sat on the bed, anxiously waiting for Lydia to say that she would stay or me to come with her. But then the Imperial child walked towards me and said something that can make anyone's heart smash into millions of fragments

" Lydia just went. She wishes that you'll be alright without her. "He said with a smirk as I yelled with my Thu'um" WHAAAAT! "I cried as I went to my pack and I got my stuff and jumped out the window just as Lydia came through. She saw me jump the window and she called me

" DOVAHKIIN WAIT! "She called me as she jumped the window and chased after me. I jumped from boulder to boulder. Passing through the trees and dodging every stream" Dovahkiin please stop! "Lydia cried behind me as I jumped into a pond and swam through to a hidden tomb that I and Lydia found. She jumped after me and swam through to the end of the pond.

I felt hands grab my pack as I climbed out of the pond. I pulled and pulled Lydia out but she wouldn't let go of my bag." Lydia just go already! Just leave me! "I screamed at her as she had a firm hold of my bag" Listen to me Dovahkiin! They said yes as I persuaded them as I promised you! Please Dovahkiin come with me to Skyrim! "" NO! FUS! "I accidentally shouted Lydia into the water as she pulled my Dragon book with her. I ran to the deepest part of the cave and hid behind the boulders. She finally caught up to me in the sanctum but she couldn't see me. She called my name

" DOV AH KIIN! "As by the call of the dragon cannot be ignored I said through the echoes of the cave" I'll meet you again in Skyrim Lydia. Just don't forget me. I'll see you at the Monahven. Throat of the World. "I said as she sobbed and said" Fine then. I'll *sniff* see you there Zeymah Dovahkiin "Lydia sniffled as she went back to the orphanage as I continued through the ancient tomb to the other exit and ran to the border of Cyrodiil-to-Skyrim

End of Third Flashback

Dovahkiin PoV

" I still have that book you know Dovahkiin Zeymah. "Lydia said to me as I sighed again deeply" I know and I'm so sorry Lydia Briinah. "I said softly as I kissed her once more on the lips as the stories we shared of our past really took so long that the sunrise was upon us in the eastern window

" Let's get some rest Dovahkiin Zeymah. Tomorrow we will go to Ivarstead then to High Hrothgar "Lydia said" Faal Monahven. The Throat of the World "I said. She cuddled up to my chest. Legs between mine and I kissed her on the lips as we stared deeply in each other's eyes" You have really grown a lot Zeymah Dovahkiin "Lydia said" You too Lydia Briinah "I said as we fell asleep on the royal bed both not noticing the Red face of Odahviing through the window. Eyeing mine and Lydia's actions through the Northern window above the bed-chamber

" I'm glad that you are happy right now Dovahkiin. I think that you deserve this reunion to be private. I'll see you at the Monahven. The Throat of the World. I'm glad that your life is slowly being repaired "Odahviing said at a low volume to not disturb me and Lydia's rest

" Let them rest Odahviing. You're spoiling the mood by eavesdropping on the poor teens. Just because you are, his father does not mean you ruin their fun. I never saw this much affection for centuries "Numinex said as Odahviing nodded" Me neither since Iizstrunviing and me many centuries ago Numinex. I'll be at the Monahven till dawn. Farewell "Odahviing said" Farewell Odahviing I'll see you tomorrow. "Numinex said lastly as the Mighty Red Dovah leapt off the roof of Breezehome and flew to the Monahven for rest

Next Day Breezehome, Whiterun

Dovahkiin PoV

I slowly woke up to Lydia prodding her fingers on my side as I groaned and moaned as I ignored her ministrations as I accidentally aggravated the Nordic girl as she pushed me out of bed and onto the hard, wooden floor. I woke up immediately from the impact and I glared at the nord woman who was towering me with a smug grin on her face, which I know very well. Lydia pushed me out of my bed.

" Why on Akatosh's blue planet did you do that for Briinah?! "I said angrily as I picked myself of the ground and dusted off my chest and leather trousers. Continuing my glare" Well you wouldn't get up Dovahkiin Zeymah *Giggles* "Lydia giggled madly as I dragged her to the ground" HEY! "Lydia cried at me as she picked herself up off the ground to stare at me in eye level

" Vengeance tastes sweet Lydia Briinah, *Laughs* "I laughed as I strapped my Ebony Armor back on as she did the same with her Nordic Steel Armor. We exited Breezehome and walked to the market square in the Plains District.

" Have you heard any news about Alduin since you arrived at Whiterun? Maybe when I arrived at Dragonsreach? "I asked my Briinah as I looked to the skies of Keizaal" Not his name but I heard that a black dragon attacked Helgen where the Imperial Execution was taking place. Chopping off Stormcloak heads "Lydia said as I sighed heavily and said to her

" I was there at Helgen. When I finally crossed the border to Skyrim. The Imperials caught me and said that I was a Stormcloak rebel and they tried to chop off my head. "I said to Lydia as her shock turned to one of anger and vengeance

" I'll kill these 'Imperials' then! They should not do these without a fair trial! This is going off the scales by more than the Stormcloaks. "Lydia said in a growl as I instantly hugged her before she did anything she would regret. She instantly calmed down and sighed heavily" Thank you Dovahkiin. I really needed it "Lydia sighed as we continued towards the Wind District and past the Gildergreen tree.

" Hey Dovahkiin follow me. I want to show you something. "Lydia said" What is it Lydia? "I asked but she said with a giggle" Follow me and find out Dovahkiin Zeymah "Lydia giggled as I instantly blushed light pink from her laughs as she motioned me to follow her to a Mead Hall near a large forge on the rocky hills

" Dovahkiin this is Jorrvaskr. Home to the Nordic Companions. Remember I was talking about Ygramor. OH! Remember Aela Zeymah!? "Lydia said in a shocked gasp as I nodded sadly" I do. I really wonder how's she is. She left before you left and after the exploration to the hidden tomb "I said aloud from my thoughts as I saw as nord girl exited Jorrvaskr and she was wearing Ancient Nordic Armor and she gasped at me and Lydia. She ran at Lydia and me

" Hey Lydia! OH MY AKATOSH! DOVAHKIIN "The nord girl shouted as we turned to face her" AELA! "I cried as me, Lydia and Aela shared a huge bear hug." We were just talking about you. I'm so glad that you're alright "I said as I hugged her again

" When Kodlak Whitemane took me in from the orphanage, he trained me to become 'Aela the Huntress'; I was rained to be ace of the uniqueness of the Bow and Sword. When Lydia came to Whiterun I was overjoyed but when she told me what happened between you and Lydia, I was very upset that you didn't come with her. I'm part of the Companions of Skyrim and Lydia has joined it too. "Aela said as Lydia joined in the conversation" We asked Kodlak that when you arrive at Whiterun you could join the Companions too. In addition, since you are Dragonborn it will be even more of a good chance. "Lydia said

" What do you say Dovahkiin. Will you join Lydia and me as part of the Companions of Skyrim? It would be an honour to have one of the Dragonborns as part of the legendary Companions "Aela asked me with a cute face along with Lydia to try and persuade me " I don't mind at all. I think it should be all right. "I said nervously as Aela hugged me tightly as she led me inside Jorrvaskr.

It was like huntsmen ornaments and lifestyle. The sense of a Daedric Prince loomed the room I shuddered in the might of strength between Akatosh's Dragonborn and one of the planes of Oblivion itself. Whoever it was is. It was such a strong force of power to behold

I, obviously the Dragonborn. The Daedric Prince which I thought and knew was Hircine. Daedric Prince of the hunt, he also has a plane of Oblivion. Somewhere I do not want to either go to or anger. I saw three Nords walk towards me, Aela and Lydia.

" Dovahkiin this is Skjor and the Twins Farkas and Vilkas. Ii lived with them while I was here. "Aela said as I shook their hands and I heard a voice sound behind us" So you know my daughter then? My name is Kodlak White-Mane. I am the Harbinger of the Companions in Skyrim. I heard that you are Dragonborn and so I wish to test your strength and skills in the field of battle. You against my daughter Aela. "Kodlak said as I nodded in response

" All right then I accept. Are you ready for a 2 vs 1 match up Aela "I said with a smirk as she nodded no" You know Lydia isn't fighting with you? ""I know Aela. Meet me outside. I'm ready to begin "I said as I walked outside and walked to a secluded place and I stripped out of my Ebony Armor, Gauntlets and Boots till I was only in my breeches. I then strapped on my Numinex Dragonbone Armor, Gauntlets, Boots and Helmet. While my back was turned Aela and Lydia was eying my body from the corner of Jorrvaskr. Blushing a crimson red hue on their cheeks

" He has a 6-pack! How come he's so muscly and strong all of a sudden "Aela cried in a shocked whisper" I know. His muscles are dreamy. Aela did you know that Dovahkiin finally admitted his feelings for me since the time we been apart? "Lydia said with a swoon

" Did he? You are such a lucky girl Lydia. You deserve him. OH MY AKATOSH! LOOK AT HIS CHEST! "Aela shrieked in another whisper. I was unaware of the peeping girls behind me as I fitted my armor on properly as I walked to the Companion battlefield as I saw Kodlak, Skjor, Vilkas, Farkas and the 2 peeping dovahs with a deep red blush on their cheeks.

They were pleading to Akatosh that it would go unnoticed however, I saw this and I pieced one and two together to confirm my theory' Peeping Dovahs 'I thought slyly as Aela approached me and drew her Skyforge Steel Sword. I drew Numinex's Dragonbone Sword as Kodlak spoke" Remember this is not to the death. It's till you bring the opponent to the ground for 10 seconds. Ready? "Kodlak said as I nodded. Same as Aela as I charged at Aela and I blocked her swing and I took a swing at her but she blocked it. She sensed Numinex's presence in my weapons and armor as I grabbed her arm and flipped her to the ground. I went for a hold but she evaded my move and slashed at my chest plate." Honestly I feel another presence here in this battle "Aela said

" I know. I'm glad you noticed "" Then you shouldn't allow then Dovahkiin "" The presence you speak is in my soul. Why don't you reveal yourself please "I said aloud as my armor and my sword glowed a light aqua blue colour as Aela and the others gasped in shock.

" This is the great dragon of old. Numinex. The dragon enslaved and killed in Dragonsreach by Olaf One-Eye many eras ago. Bulgruuf made the remains of the dragon with the help of Adrianne, Eorland Grey-Mane and Ulfberth War-Bear. They made one Dragonplate armor and Dragonscale armor along with Dragonbone Weapons for my use. Numinex is now resting in my soul, thanking Bulgruuf for doing this. With his presence he powers up my Thu'um and my skills increasing with every move I make "I said as I slashed at Aela's arm and I pushed her to the ground with me on top of her. I pinned her down till she flipped me onto my back. I moved away from an oncoming strike from Aela as I picked myself off the ground and parried against her sword

" That is… ""SO COOL! "Lydia finished Aela's gasped as Numinex's next action also surprised me as well" Calm yourself Lydia this is not the time while Dovahkiin proves his strength against the Companions "Numinex said as Lydia gasped" He just spoken! "Aela gasped" A new one on me. So you can speak through my soul Numinex? "

" Geh Dovahkiin thuri. I can. This is because of the bond that we share at this moment of tiid. "Numinex said as I countered Aela's swipes of her sword till Kodlak stopped the fight

" Kudos to you Dovahkiin for your strength and skills. I hereby say that from here on out. You are a Companion. You're not part of The Circle just yet. It is something you need to earn by earning our respect and honour. I wish you all the best of luck "Kodlak said till Lydia reminded me of the Greybeards

" Oh! Dovahkiin we need to head to High Hrothgar! "Lydia said with shock as I face-palmed with force" Damn it. I forgot entirely "I cursed as the Greybeards voices carried by Kynareth shook Tamriel as they shouted at me

" DOVAHKIIN! "The Greybeards sounded impatient as I replied with my Thu'um at its peak" ON MY WAY GREYBEARDS! "I used my voice to tell the Greybeards that I was on my way as Lydia said to me

" Dovahkiin Zeymah we need to go now "Lydia said" May I accompany you in your travels Dovahkiin? "Aela asked but I was stuck in deep thought as I shouted at the skies of Keizaal with my Thu'um

" ODAHVIING! I KNOW YOU ARE FLYING THE SKIES OF KAAN! GREET ME WITH YOUR PRESENCE AND FLY ME TO HIGH HROTHGAR! "I shouted at the skies as a loud draconic roar was heard from the skies as Odahviing showed himself" DRAGON! "Aela shouted as the guards took aim" DON'T TOUCH ODAHVIING OR YOU DIE BY MY HAND JOORRES! "I shouted as they put their weapons away as Odahviing spoke" Dovahkiin! Here I am! "Odahviing roared as he flew to Dragonsreach and evaded my line of sight

" To Dragonsreach before Odahviing crisps something! "I said as I ran straight to Dragonsreach. Aela and Lydia following me as well. Hurrying to Dragonsreach before Odahviing did something that I might regret

 **I really hope you enjoyed this. Chapter 10 is just after i post this. Stay Tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ustengrav, Delphine Arrives

**CHAPTER 10! This is a meeting between a dovah and a blade. What will happen? FIND OUT NOW!**

 **Enough of my babbling already i do not own skyrim or its characters!**

 **START THE FIC!**

Chapter 10: Ustengrav, Delphine arrives!

Dragonsreach, Whiterun 4:13 pm

Odahviing PoV

" I have no quarrel with you juls! Please wait until the Dovahkiin arrives. He summoned me like a normal dovah can it is vital for patience till his arrival "I said as Irileth, Jarl Bulgruuf, Farengar and Proventus was there as well. They were all talking about what to do with me" The Dovahkiin? "Irileth said

" The Dragonborn Irileth. Farengar! No! "Jarl Bulgruuf shouted as the court wizard was prodding on my crimson scales of my hindquarters which earned him a taste of my Fire Breath Thu'um

" YOL TOOR SHUL! " I let loose a wave of flames at the court wizard as I burned his skin but another Thu'um was heard over mine" ODAHVIING STOP IT! "Dovahkiin shouted as I stopped my attack as the charred wizard retreated away from me" Dovahkiin it was only for defence. This wizard was prodding my scales for samples, for tests "I said in my defence as Dovahkiin picked up the burned wizard and shouted at him

" DON'T TOUCH HIM! EVER JOOR! OR I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS! "Dovahkiin threw the wizard to the ground and he shouted the wizard through the ancient doors of Dragonsreach with a 2 rotmulaag Unrelenting Force shout of" FUS RO! "And then he turned to Bulgruuf and said in an apologetic tone" Krosis. Sorry Bulgruuf "Dovahkiin said with a bow as Bulgruuf sighed and said" It's alright Dragonborn. Remember that Whiterun will always be in your debt. "Bulgruuf said as Dovahkiin turned to me and said to me

" Odahviing … I need a favour "Dovahkiin said as I responded" What is it Dovahkiin? "I said as he sighed heavily" I need you to fly me, Lydia and Aela to the Monahven. The Throat of the World. Tell Paarthurnax to summon the Greybeards there too. I would be most grateful "Dovahkiin said with another heavy sigh

" I would try to Dovahkiin. You may however need to balance one of your friends on your lap though. If my neck were unbalanced, then I would take a long time and it would put off my flying too "I said as he blushed a light red on his cheeks" Fine then Odahviing. "Dovahkiin said as he climbed onto my neck with Lydia on his lap and Aela behind him

" Hold onto my spines joorre. Just in case you fall which is only a possibility, "I said as I took off into the skies of Keizaal. I spoke to Dovahkiin" If I may ask Dovahkiin. Why do you want to fly the skies of Keizaal when you could walk to Ivarstead and then walk the 7,000 steps to High Hrothgar? "" Odahviing please. I don't want to speak with you at the moment of tiid. Zu'u bolaag hin Odahviing. Krosis "Dovahkiin said as I sighed heavily with a low grumble

" As you wish Dovahkiin "I said as I started to climb the skies to reach the Throat of the World to greet my Thu'um to Paarthurnax and deliver Dovahkiin at his request. Lydia spoke up next to Dovahkiin

" Zeymah, who is this Dragon? He is one of the dragons who took care of you isn't it? "Dovahkiin didn't reply but I did" I am Odahviing. I am the Great Red Dragon of old. Since the Dragon War in Skyrim. Od-ah-viing. It means Snow-Hunter-Wing, Snowy Winged Hunter or the Winged Snow Hunter. I was helping Alduin in the past with my greater abilities in the field of hunting in the snow and harsh blizzards many eras ago and my tracking abilities in snow and ice "I said as I was nearing the peak of the mountain" There was another Dragon similar to your name. Iizstrunviing isn't it. "Lydia said as I grumbled, notifying that she was indeed correct

" Geh. Therefore, you know my mate's name. Such accuracy with your pronunciation young nord. Lydia isn't it. "I said as she replied" Yeah. Dovahkiin was an orphan when you and another Dragon raised him. "Lydia said as I answered back" Geh. Yes Paarthurnax "I felt Dovahkiin squirm on my neck but I continued my conversation" We raised Dovahkiin when he was only just born. He was near to death by his father. His mother died while protecting Dovahkiin from the first arrow. Paarthurnax shielded the young dragon child from the second arrow and he burned him alive. Paarthurnax took Dovahkiin to the Monahven and with help of the Greybeards and me we took care of Dovahkiin till the age of 10 and we sent him to the orphanage because we are not mortal men like you lot to teach him their ways. "I said as we reached the peak and I roared loudly with my Thu'um

" RRRRROOOOAAARRR! Behold! Paarthurnax. Ambition-Overlord-Cruelty. His name worn out with his evil dovah instincts. "I said as I landed next to the Word Wall and Dovahkiin, Lydia and Aela jumped off my neck as Paarthurnax spoke to Dovahkiin

Dovahkiin PoV

I turned to Paarthurnax as he inhaled a breath and said to me" I was surprise Dovahkiin when you called Odahviing even though he was very clearly and plainly out of sight. "Paarthurnax said with a pause

" You spotted him without a second glimpse. Nevertheless, when you called Odahviing even through our disagreement about the orphanage. I was sceptical at first but I was glad that you still called him. It meant that we could still enjoy seeing you and being part of your life as we were supposed to be. The trust is slowly growing back to the way it was. "Paarthurnax said with a sigh

" It was only to stop the Greybeards from shouting all of Tamriel to Oblivion. The Thu'um is a very dangerous power that could destroy anything. It had to be done whether I liked it or not "I sighed as I looked away from Paarthurnax. I was still upset about everything.

" It seems that you're still upset with us. Dovahkiin we are unslaad krosis. Innumerable pardons I clearly digress. I said that we didn't want to send you to Cyrodiil orphanage but you know that we have no choice. We are not Nords like yourselves are we? "Paarthurnax said as I sighed again and looked at the ancient one

" … I know you're not. You are dovahs of old and you are immortal too. Still… you could have at least been in earshot or have Odahviing close by in case I needed. You, which was every day of my young life Paarthurnax! I really needed you and Odahviing badly. More than anything else in the world. To comfort me! To love me! To care for me! "I said to the old dovah. Boring my eyes right back at Paarthurnax's blue eyes

" I understand the pain you went through when Alduin attacked and his very short onslaught when he came back to Tamriel. I wish was there to help you and protect you like how a son and a father should be. Nevertheless, if you raised me to be a son to you then at least you should treat me like your son. Like to YOU'RE CHILDREN! If you have any that is… "I said as I walked to the Cliffside and looked over at Whiterun." Can you please summon the Greybeards? They summoned me twice because I forgot the first time. It my fault in the first place. Thanks Paarthurnax. "I sighed as Lydia and Aela watched Paarthurnax call the Greybeards. The greybeards which were known as Master Arngeir, Master Borri, Master Wulfgar and Master Einarth as they walked up the mountain and they greeted Paarthurnax and Odahviing along with Lydia and Aela.

" Greetings young girls. I am Master Arngeir, leader of the Greybeards. They are masters Borri, Wulfgar and Einarth. We teach The Way of the Voice, it's the teachings that our previous master Jurgen Windcaller, he who lead the Nordic army with the Thu'um to Red Mountain in Morrowind and lost. He spent many years finding out why the gods punished him when he misused the Voice and left his armies shattered away.

He rests in Ustengrav and that is where Dovahkiin will go to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller and returning to High Hrothgar to greet him formally as Dragonborn. "Arngeir said as the girls nodded in response." I'm sorry for the lateness Master Arngeir. It was my fault entirely. "I said as I bowed in apology as he also bowed in respect.

" You have no worries young Dovahkiin. Now we will begin what you left off with The Way of the Voice. Wulfgar will now teach you the final word of Unrelenting Force of Dah. (Push). Let his understanding fill you. Let the knowledge fill your soul. Feel it curl on your lips and carve in your soul. "Arngeir said as Wulfgar breathed the word of Dah onto the snow as I felt it enter my being and then I was soon screaming when Wulfgar's understanding filled me. I lost conscious and I greatly concerned the Greybeards, The dragons and the girls." AHHHHHHH! "

The Unrelenting Force Shout Third Vision

Throat of the World Paarthurnax's PoV

Dovahkiin at the age of 6

I was arguing with Odahviing. He was roaring furiously and obviously, in much rage and that he disturbed the young Dragonborn greatly as he woke up once I put him to sleep" ODAHVIING! "I growled loudly as the young Dragonborn walked towards the Word Wall and called me" Paarthy! Paarthy! "The young Dragonborn called as I snapped my neck downwards to face the Dovahkiin and roared at his face

" What do you want! "I made the young Dragonborn cry out loud and I quickly rubbed Dovahkiin's face with my snout to calm him down and to stop him from using his Thu'um to make his cries louder and more agonisingly painful to bear with.

" WAAAHHH "The young the Dragonborn cried as I tried to calm him down quickly." Krosis, krosis. Sorry, sorry "I said as then to make matters worse Odahviing roared at me" PAARTHURNAX YOU NEED TO BE MUCH MORE CAREFUL! "I retaliated in a roar clearly ignoring the young dragon child next to me" YOU'RE THE FIRST TO START IT ODAHVIING! YOU WOKE HIM UP BY ROARING ABOUT YOUR LOSE AND FRUSTRATION ABOUT YOUR MATE IIZSTRUNVIING! "

I roared back at the Snowy Winged Hunter as then to make things even more worse for me and Odahviing the young Dovahkiin's wails were slowly increasing in volume as he was beginning to use his unused Thu'um.

Which we weren't expecting to prepare as Dovahkiin's cries pierced through our ears and then in our minds, something snapped and this resulted in our contained dovah instincts to be unleashed on the poor child

" ZU'U NIS NU! STOP IT NOW DOVAHKIIN! I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE "Me and Odahviing roared with our Thu'um as we faced the crying Dragonborn and we did something we wished we never did. Shouting the last Dovahkiin off the Throat of the World. Using all rotmulaag of Unrelenting Force of Fus (Force), Ro (Balance) and Dah (Push) we sent the child off the mountain

"FUS RO DAH! "Shouting the Dovahkiin off the Monahven we were soon snapped out of our instincts as the cries of the young Dragonchild increased to one of fear as we looked at the falling Dovahkiin and roared in alarm and shock of our action." DOVAHKIIN! NO! NIID! "We cried as we dived to the skies of Kaan and we desperately tried to catch the falling Dragonborn." CATCH HIM PAARTHURNAX "Odahviing cried as I tried to catch him but instead clipping the young dragonchild with my wing resulting the cries to intensify as I cried to Odahviing with a roar" ODAHVIING TRY AND CATCH HIM IN YOUR MAW! "I then watched as Odahviing swiftly catch the crying child as unfortunately for the Dragonborn he was bitten by Odahviing accidentally when he closed his mouth to get a firm hold of Dovahkiin" AHHHH! WAAAAHHH! "The young dragonchild cried as then the vision finally cut out

End of Vision

Throat of the World 7:59 pm

Dovahkiin's PoV

" AHHHHHHHH! "I cried as I shot up like a deranged dovah. Smacking into Odahviing and I shot backwards away from him. My back pressing against the Word Wall. I was hyperventilating like mad, as I couldn't breathe at all.

" Dovahkiin breathe! "Paarthurnax said as he crawled towards me but my reaction was something that made his heart broken temporally" STAY BACK BEAST! "

I roared at Paarthurnax. I was slowly losing my self-conscious. I jumped of the Monahven in sheer madness. Odahviing dived after me, trying to catch me before I fell to my death. Odahviing caught me in his maw but that didn't help the fact that I was inside his mouth like the vision showed me.

I punched Odahviing's throat and as he was close to the ground. The nearly chocking dovah spat me out and used his clawed talon on his wing to pin me down to the ground." GET OFF ME YOU BEAST! NOW! "I roared at the Red Dovah as my words had an inside effect on the poor dragon. I was trying to rip his talon off me. I couldn't see Aela, Lydia or the Greybeards. Paarthurnax and Odahviing were on the inside upset with what I said but when I got Odahviing of me Paarthurnax placed his foot on my body." Master Arngeir! Find the problem with Dovahkiin! "Odahviing roared as Arngeir replied to him" I'll try Odahviing "Then Numinex spoke through the Dragonborn's body. This surprised the Greybeards and the two dovahs" Ah! Numinex my old friend. What is going on with Dovahkiin? "Paarthurnax said as Numinex explained to us" The Dovahkiin had a vision from the Rotmulaag of Dah. (Force). It showed him a vision from when he was the age of six. Iizstrunviing's death. "Numinex explained as Paarthurnax and Odahviing prayed to Akatosh" Akatosh help me "" Akatosh help us "Paarthurnax said first then Odahviing. The girls were confused at why the dragons said this

" What happened when Dovahkiin was six? "Lydia said" Why were you praying to Akatosh Paarthurnax? "Aela said as Paarthurnax sighed heavily

"At the age of six, Odahviing was enraged when his mate Iizstrunviing died by the Blades. He woke up the young Dragonborn and we accidentally scared him to tears. When the Dragonborn cried, he accidentally used the Thu'um uncontrollably and unintentionally. This annoyed us when his cries are ear piercing and nearly makes us deaf. We accidentally sent us into our contained dragon instincts and we shouted all three rotmulaag of Unrelenting Force of Fus, Ro and Dah. "Paarthurnax said with a breath

" Sending the dragonchild off the Throat of the World and we had to catch him. Odahviing caught him in his maw and accidentally bit him to ensure a firm hold of the Dragonchild. Clearly when the Dragonborn is exposed to a Word Wall that he has not learned yet, he is then shown a vision of the Past, Present or the Future. "Paarthurnax said" It clicks Thuri. Dovahkiin must have been exposed to nearly all Words of Power in the Past, Present and Future.

" He had one when he was here when we taught him the first word of Unrelenting Force of Fus (Force). Maybe even with Ro (Balance) at Bleak Falls Barrow when he first came back to Skyrim from Cyrodiil. It adds up "Odahviing said as Paarthurnax saw me struggling underneath me and shouted Kyne's Peace at me

" KAAN DREM OV! "Paarthurnax calmed me down instantly. My struggles went weak until I stopped. My emotions were contained and sealed away and I was breathing heavily" Dovahkiin a question for you. Have you been having visions when you absorb the Rotmulaags? Words of Power? "Paarthurnax asked me as I nodded truthfully" Yeah… I have, once at Bleak Falls Barrow with the Word of Power Ro (Balance) "I said as he nodded at my words

" And then now with Dah (Push) from Master Wulfgar today. Both from the Unrelenting Force Words. Let me explain Paarthurnax, Odahviing and Masters the visions I had "I sighed heavily as I explained the two visions which the last one they know from Numinex and then Arngeir said

" This is one eventful chain. The visions between the Unrelenting Force shouts. The incident as you said Master Paarthurnax .When the Dragonborn was eight. Then at Bleak Falls Barrow and here at the Throat of the World. Every time you encounter a Word of Power that you don't know you will have either a good or a bad, a long or a short vision of either the Past, Present or the Future. " So if we teach you the first word for Whirlwind Sprint shout of Wuld, which means Whirlwind in the normal tongue. Let Master Borri teach you it. Let the word fill you Dragonborn and his understanding fill your soul. "Arngeir said

" The other Words of Powers for Whirlwind Sprint is Nah, which means Fury and Kest, which means Tempest. Dovahkiin they are at Volskygge and at Dead Man's Respite "Then Master Borri breathed on the snow in front of me

" Wuld "As I then let the word enter my very being.

I was shocked when the visions started again, I cried to the skies of Skyrim with my Thu'um at its loudest peak throughout all of Skyrim. Everyone held their ears from the might of my voice; even the dragons couldn't even bare it either" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! "

The Whirlwind Sprint Shout First Vision

Volskygge Future Vision

Dovahkiin PoV

I saw myself climbing up the top of Volskygge and seeing the Word Wall of Nah (Fury). I then noticed that the sleeping Dragon Priest awoken from my presence as me, Aela and Lydia broke out a fight against the awakened priest and the Dragonborn.' It's Volsung! One of Alduin's Priests 'I mentally cried as then the vision cut out and I woke up

End of Vision

Throat of the World

Dovahkiin PoV

" It's true! It is! I was at Volskygge with Lydia and Aela battling Volsung. One of Alduin's Nine Priests besides, the Dragon Priests of the ancient dragon cult obviously aren't here in Skyrim! Then I saw myself absorbing the next Word of Power for Whirlwind Sprint shout of Nah! (Fury) "I gasped as I stood up from the snow" So it was a good memory? "Lydia asked" I don't know till I absorb the last Word of Power Kest which means Tempest. "I said as I turned to Master Arngeir for my task

" Dragonborn in order to formally greet you as Dovahkiin we must send you to retrieve the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his tomb of Ustengrav. "Arngeir said as I turned to Odahviing" You know where it is Odahviing don't you? "I asked the Snowy Winged Hunter

" Geh Dovahkiin. I do because I was told to fly there under Paarthurnax's command so that when you arrive at High Hrothgar you can easily get to Ustengrav "Odahviing said as I mounted his neck with Lydia and Aela" I'll be back shortly from Ustengrav Master Arngeir. I'll take caution. Oh! Paarthurnax " I also recruited Mirmulnir as an ally. Did he arrive from the Western Watchtower a few days ago? "I asked the second born of Akatosh" Geh he did. Mirmulnir is on a task to bring back the ancient artefacts of the Dovah Cult. He is still able to be summoned "Paarthurnax said as Odahviing took off into the skies of Keizaal heading north-west towards Ustengrav near Solitude

" How far till Ustengrav Odahviing? "I asked the Great Red Dragon as he makes a steady flight pattern" Not too far Dovahkiin. Just about 1 or 2 hours in general from the centre of Skyrim to its eastern side "Odahviing replied to me as we passed Morthal turning north" You know that I still cannot forgive you and Paarthurnax yet Odahviing. Just not yet… can you please give me some time to get my head around it "I asked as he replied

" I understand perfectly Dovahkiin. Zu'u fent drem. I shall wait, Patience. Till the time arrives "Odahviing grumbled as he nose-dived downwards and stretched his massive crimson wings and safely and swiftly made his landing close to the entrance of Ustengrav" Be warned of the draugr Dovahkiin. They still walk the tombs, also if I may say there is a Rotmulaag of the Become Ethereal Shout of Feim, which means Fade in your tongue Dovahkiin. "Odahviing said as he nuzzled me lightly with his red snout as I smiled softly to his actions

" I am always cautious Odahviing. Mahfaeraak faasnu. Forever fearless "I said as Aela scouted out the area of Ustengrav while Lydia checked out the dead bandits around the area" Zeymah Dovahkiin someone has been here before us. They used spells. Maybe some Necromancers "Lydia said as I walked towards her

" Odahviing please stay airborne for my voice just in case I need you to rip open the top of this tomb and free us from the clutches of the draugr "I said with an audible shudder which the crimson dragon clearly heard" Certainly Dovahkiin. I do remember that you shudder at the seer darkness of the ancient, crowded draugr tombs "Odahviing grumbled to me as I blushed with embarrassment as the Great Red Dragon took to the skies of Keizaal as we approached the ancient door to the tomb" Dovahkiin be warned there are something bugging me about this quest. Please take utmost caution "Numinex said as I entered the ancient tomb of Jurgen Windcaller" I wonder if the horn is here, this place has been here for many years and this is creeping me out "Lydia whispered in a low tone, I could sense her fear almost immediately as we enter the building

" Stay calm and don't worry. I'm here Lydia Briinah "We immediately heard voices of elves meaning Necromancers that killed the bandits on the surface of Ustengrav. We continued past the dead bodies as the voices increased in volume as I started to creep up to the necromancers with Numinex's Dragonbone Bow, I loaded an arrow, and I listened carefully to the voices. One masculine voice and one feminine.

I took a look and saw a High Elf or Altmer which is the woman and a Dunmer a Dark Elf who is the man I heard, they spoke so loud that they weren't concerned with whoever hears

" These thralls of yours are slower than Argonians in a blizzard "The dark elf necromancer said to the high elf woman" Feel free to take a pick and help them out. I prefer not to suffer myself of manual labour. "The High elf replied then they killed another Bandit" There goes another one "The dark elf said as the corpse fell to the ground as the high elf girl said as she resurrected the corpse into a thrall for her use" Bah! Weak-willed rabble. Even in death, they are almost useless "She said in disgust as the dark elf said" They seem less intelligent each time you raise them. It's impossible "I aimed the first arrow at the altmer and inhaled a breath

" As long as they can swing a pickaxe when you tell them, they're as smart as we need them to be "The girl said as the dark elf was alerted by something deeper inside the cave" You hear that? Those ones must have found something "The woman jumped up and walked towards the cave mouth. I sheathed my bow and I was prepared to do something bold

" We'd better go see. These can tend to themselves for a few minutes "The high elf woman said as I jumped from my cover and said

" STOP! "I gained their attention but I stopped them from attacking me with my hands up in the air" I don't wish for a blood-bath but I heard that the Draugr has awoken and I thought that if your friends are down there I can help you safe them. As the Dovahkiin, the draugrs will automatically try to kill me. Therefore, we can spare each other's lives if we work together "I said as they stood down" Fine then but make a move on us and we'll kill you "" Same here Altmer "I said to the high elf's words. We agreed a momentarily truce as Lydia and Aela uncovered themselves and we entered the mouth of the cave and saw the draugrs" I lure them away. As they are chasing me, try to kill them with long-range attacks "

I said as they nodded and I leaped to the draugrs to protect a dark elf man and woman from death with my sword of Numinex countering the draugr's Nordic War Axe

" Draugrs fin Dovahkiin los het "I said as they attacked me I recognised two Restless Draugrs and 4 normal Draugrs as they chased me and the necromancers and the girls attacked the draugrs behind me as I shouted at the draugrs my three Word of Power of Unrelenting Force

" FUS RO DAH! "I sent them back and I leaped into a dive and stabbed two normal draugrs through the chest and used my legs to hit the two restless draugrs and I stabbed them to death as the others killed the last two normal draugrs" Good job "I praised as I fell to the floor. The last restless draugr stabbed me through my arm but Lydia killed it for me since I hadn't killed it good and proper. Lydia, Aela and the elves came to my aid and the elves casted a healing spell for me and my injury on my arm was healed" Thank you lot "I breathed as I got back up and we shook hands

" We'll be on our way out. I'm the leader by the way. Apologies if I treated you badly. The Stormcloaks and the Nords in Windhelm were terrible people to accompany with "She said" It's alright. Besides that, was a bit of a misunderstanding but I'm here to set things right and all. "I said as she nodded in reply

" My name is Aerial. Like the dragons of old. I always had this knack of views and envying the dragons and birds for their gifts of flight. If you need me send a letter and I'll arrive "Aerial said to me as I nodded too" Thanks. I totally agree. My parents were killed. I was saved by dragons and yet even myself; I envy my new parents with their gifts of flight myself "I sighed as we shook hands one last time as we parted ways.

I continued deeper inside Ustengrav and the elves left Ustengrav, Aela and Lydia following behind me as then we encountered some unopened draugr tombs as I lifted my hand to halt the girls as I spoke in a softly" The draugr in the tombs are undisturbed. We must be careful because we can't risk another attack from those dastardly things "I said as I slowly crept towards the next door but then the draugrs heard Lydia's shriek of shock and the draugrs started to attack us.

I drew Numinex's Dragonbone War Hammer and smacked the oncoming draugrs away as Lydia and Aela were stabbing them like crazy and I slammed my weapon into the last one's gut and it falls dead by my feet.

" I said it once and I'll say it again. I HATE DRAUGRS! "I roared in frustration as I punched an opened tomb to the side and grumbled in anger as I try to recollect myself and I finally advanced towards the exit and reached Ustengrav depths. I saw the sunlight and rushed to it only to see a hoard of skeletons who shall receive no mercy from their treachery from the ancient pasts.

I loaded an arrow to my Numinex Dragonbone Bow and I struck several skeletons with them and they crumbled under their own bodies as they lie dead on the ground. I saw a massive waterfall and another breath-taking moment. Another Word Wall. The one for the Become Ethereal shout of Feim (Fade). I rushed down with the girls behind me and I encountered more skeletons. I dealt with them easily and the girls lead me to the Wall.

" Look! It's the Word Wall Odahviing mentioned! "Aela said as I fell to the ground" Help me get to the Wall. The quicker the better "I breathed as Lydia nodded and replied" Sure Zeymah. Hold on "Then I grew weaker as the whispers grew in volume and greatness. The word was calling me, begging to me to be part of my soul. I sat close to the wall and I let the word fill my being. The girls were keeping watch as the word enters me and I wail loudly" AAAAAAAAHHHHHH "

The Become Ethereal Shout First Vision

Kynesgrove, Windhelm

Dovahkiin PoV

I was in the void, I was unable to communicate with the world and I was watching myself at a valley with Aela, Lydia and a Blonde Nord woman. In the skies, I saw one of my greatest fears. It was the evil dragon Alduin. The World Eater. The Harbinger of the End Times. He was hovering above an ancient dragon burial mound. I remember Paarthurnax was teaching me this, that it is where Alduin will go to resurrect his fallen allies since the Dragon War. He speaks" Sahloknir! Ziil gro dovah ulse "

Alduin chants as I gasp at the name he has spoken aloud, shuddering due to my instincts

" Alduin is reviving Sahloknir. "Sahloknir was buried at Kynesgrove according to Paarthurnax and I saw myself speak to the girls. Me in the vision were giving translations so that they know what Alduin was saying till he shouted

" SLEN TIID VO! "Alduin shouted at the mound as the ground shakes violently and then a bony looking dragon skeleton rose out of the burial ground and it roared out loud to us and Alduin himself" Alduin thuri! Boaan tiid vokniha suleyksejun kruziik! "Sahloknir roars out as his scales and flesh begins to return. Sahloknir is apparently a Blood Dragon race. His fins, where a normal dragon horns shall be, the fins are between them but attached to the uncovered horns. His back ridden with a long fin across to his tail and the edge of his tail is a massive fin-like tail. The Blood Dragons, known for their snake like appearance and their common hunger for blood. I saw myself talk to everyone

" Delphine I need you to help us defeat Sahloknir. Let Alduin leave. He'll instantly try and kill you "I saw myself say in the vision as Sahloknir took off to the skies and his aerial combat was more challenging for the me in the vision as his skills were near supreme to Odahviing and Alduin. The Dovahkiin in the vision represents me was trying to make a move but Sahloknir, being Alduin's one of resources knows everything about the mortal men in aerial combat. The Blood Dragon clearly known as Sahloknir had me cornered off.

I saw myself shout the first word of the Become Ethereal Shout, Feim. It protected me from Sahloknir's flames from his 3 Rotmulaag of Fire Breath, but the shout wore off and I took full-brunt of the shout, I was sent back to the rock me, Lydia, Aela and Delphine were taking cover with then the vision finally ended.

End of Vision

Ustengrav Dovahkiin PoV

I woke up leaning onto the Word Wall and I immediately saw Lydia and Aela trying to wake me from the vision since I fell to the cold ground still unconscious but I was wide-awake now and fully alert. I picked myself off the ground and I gathered my bearings I looked at the girls and finally said

" Time to get that horn without any other delays "I said as I ran to the base level of the tomb and I ran to the next puzzle. Three pillars and three gates blocking my way forward.

" Lydia and Aela I need you to stand on one of the three pillars as I stand on the pillar closest to the gates so that I can get through the gate using the Whirlwind Sprint Thu'um. Alright? "I asked as they nodded in reply as they did as I instructed. I stood on the third and final pillar as I inhaled deeply

" WULD! "As I sped past the three gates and as I sped past them as they closed the opened again and they finally allowed access to the next puzzle room." Good work girls "I said as they followed behind as the next room contained something dreadful. A room full of fire traps. Step on the wrong tile and you will be burnt, badly and harshly" Let me first. See the pillar on the far side of the room by the spiders? "I asked as they nodded" Let me get there to disable the traps. Sound good to you? "I received nods as I inhaled a breath and shouted again the first word of Whirlwind Sprint of Wuld (Whirlwind) to get to one island of rock to another to another. I accidentally stopped at the end of the shout above a flame ridden tile. I quickly shouted the Become Ethereal Shout

" FEIM! "I became a spectral ghost and I used that shout to walk past the tiles ridden with fire till I reached the rock floor with the Frostbite Spiders and the switch to deactivate the traps for Lydia and Aela.

I switched the switch and I engaged battle with the 5 spiders till the girls get here. My shout finished and I stood at an equal chance for the spiders but I nearly got poisoned till Aela and Lydia stabbed the two oncoming spiders with their swords and I killed the final one. I sighed heavily" And that's that "I sighed as I sat down to catch my breath as the girls scouted out their surroundings as I picked myself off the ground and I walked towards the grand wooden doors that will lead to the inner sanctum where the horn is located. I opened the doors and opened the gate to the lone bridge to the tomb. 4 pillars the shape of slim dragon bodies rose out of the water as I finally reached the tomb of Jurgen Windcaller however I saw that the horn was not there, in its place is a note from a mysterious person. It read:

'Dragonborn. I need to speak to you. Urgently. Rent the attic room at the Sleeping Giant Inn at Riverwood, and I'll meet you. A friend'

" AAARRRGGGHHHH! "I roared as I shouted at the tomb with my Unrelenting Force shout" FUS RO DAH! "blowing everything away as the girls ran towards me, seeing me angry" Dovahkiin! Calm down! "Aela said as I started muttering under my breath. Muttering ancient dovah curses as I looked at the girls and said in an agitated voice

" Someone took the horn of Jurgen Windcaller. I'm guessing that if I rent the 'attic' room to the Sleeping Giant Inn of Riverwood. Then maybe I could find whoever took the horn "I said as I passed the next gate and looted a chest and its urns of its gold and exited the way I came out via a secret entrance that leads to the entrance of Ustengrav.

I looked out to the night skies of Skyrim and called out Odahviing to come to Ustengrav" ODAHVIING! "I used my Thu'um to call the mighty red dovah forth. With a loud echoing roar of Odahviing, he appeared with time to spare, with another roar and landed heavily in front of me" Dovahkiin. I see you have the horn of Jurgen Windcaller "Odahviing said as I sighed heavily and said" No… I haven't. The horn was taken from me at the inner sanctum. I don't know how they took it without the Whirlwind Sprint shout because having three people on those pillars to open the gates without the shout wouldn't be able to pass through. All I go is a note to go to Riverwood. And that is why I called you here. To fly me to Riverwood so that I can retrieve the horn and return to High Hrothgar "

I said as Odahviing slowly nodded as he lowered his neck as me and the girls got on and he took off to the skies of Keizaal" So should I tell Paarthurnax to wait a little bit longer for the horn "Odahviing asked me" Yes… till I find out more on the horn. I just feel a presence of someone of old. Not of old age but someone linked to something of old. That's really setting my instincts on fire. Blazing through my system. "I said with a shudder as Odahviing suggested something

" Whoever took the horn MUST have a connection with us Dovahs in the ancient tiid. Times. Hin bahlaan se fin kruziik dov. Aan revak qostiid. The hidden secret that could reveal what you need in the future. A secret hidden by other ancients of the dov. Hidden by other ancient dovahs of old that still yet to be revived by Alduin or Paarthurnax. Another secret you will learn. "Odahviing said which confused me a lot. My mouth ajar due to the brunt of Odahviing's words. I stopped myself and started to think' Paarthurnax didn't tell me all the secrets of the dov!? Why!? 'I thought as I rummaged through my brain to find the reason why but nothing is popping up. Odahviing's roar took me out my thoughts followed by Lydia prodding my chest, clearly momentarily upset that I ignored her a bit" Dovahkiin we're here. Riverwood "Lydia said as I looked down and saw the little village as I stroked Odahviing's neck to let him descend to ground level. The Mighty Red Dovah landed in the dense forests by the small village as me and the girls got off. I hugged his snout and whispered softly

" I'll be a few minutes. Keep in ear-shot. Stay hidden in the clouds. "I said as he nodded and took off into the skies with three strong flaps of his mighty crimson wings

Ascending with a roar Odahviing exited our line of sight" Shall we continue? "I asked the girls to which they nodded and I led them to the village and towards the inn that was there. The atmosphere was a calm yet dangerous one. I grasped my sword tightly as I walked towards a blonde Nord that set my instincts ablaze again. Looking closely at her facial features it hit a memory of my vision in Ustengrav

" Delphine? Is it? "I asked the woman as she nodded warily at me I continued with my sentence" I would like to rent the 'Attic Room' please "I finished as I presented 10 gold coins and looked deeply into her eyes to see a hidden reaction yet I see a mental barrier' Smart woman. Must be important to make up mental barriers '

I thought as she motioned me with a hand to follow as she led me to a bedroom" Unfortunately we do not have an attic room but this room sort of matches the attic. I'll be with you in a few minutes "Delphine said as she left the room. I sat down on the chair as the girls sat on the bed" She's going to be awhile. Let's get some sleep. You two get the bed and I'll have the chair "I said as Lydia pouted softly" The beds big enough for all three of us Dovahkiin Zeymah "Lydia nodded to Aela" Come on Dovahkiin… Stop all this… "Aela struggled till I waved my hands at the pair of them" No. It's bad enough that you know my love to Lydia. I rather let you two have the bed. Besides its only for the night. End of story. Night girls "I said with pinkish cheeks as I softly drifted to sleep" That Dovahkiin… always puts us and others before himself. Now can we order breakfast? "Lydia asked as Aela smacks her hand on her forehead" This is gonna be a loooong night "Aela cursed as the night progressed

Next Day: Sleeping Giant Inn, Riverwood 6:39am

Dovahkiin PoV

Someone was shaking me awake, it had a light feminine touch. I lazily thought it was the girls but as I opened my eyes it was Delphine who was trying to wake me up. Shaking my head to clear the mist in my mind I looked at Delphine who passed me a small drink of caffeine to fully wake me. She started it all off with the all-important question

" Are you the Dragonborn? "Delphine said as looked at her like she was a small child asking her mother about the Nine Divines" Woman… I "I stopped my sentence and thought briefly' Think logic Dovahkiin you idiot. Not your important Instincts 'so I tried again in a different approach. She was something in my gut to make an ally of, not an enemy" Yes I am the Dragonborn. The Dovahkiin without the name. Weren't you there when I brought the Dragonstone to Farengar? "I asked as my guts and instincts were gnawing at my head and skull. It was agonising but I held firm with her gaze and my conscious" Yes… that was some… first meeting… I suppose. Now for the matter at hand Dovahkiin… "Delphine said as I nodded

" A few… questions before we get down to business. Who are you Delphine? I couldn't get pass the 'Mental Barriers' of yours. My instincts are yelling at me that your kind is of something old. But what exactly? "I asked as she looked shocked at first till she recomposed herself

" You must have amazing instincts then. Those 'Mental Barriers' was a spell to prevent my mind from being read by even the most intimidating and knowledgeable person here in Tamriel "" Going off subject Delphine. You cannot seduce me to talk and give you all my information for no price. Especially with what you're doing now "I said as she was stroked my arm slowly. Retracting at my words she dropped her 'act' and stared at me with her intent and hidden aggression" Fine then… I work for an organisation called the Blades. "I gasped at the realisation of what she said" The Blades are Dragonslayers! You kill my kind, my blood. Why should give you my help if we are currently and entirely against each other, even in the present it makes my blood run cold. I know the history and I won't let you kill another dovah in the name of the Blades "I grasped my Numinex Dragonbone sword and pointed it to her breast where her heart lies beating.

" You're lucky that I don't kill you right now… however I saw you in a vision… therefore I need you alive. However, we cannot work in hatred. We have to bitterly work together and get this insolence over and done with "I said wearily as I held out my hand for her to shake

" I won't kill you if you don't kill me. We'll work together and we'll defeat Alduin before he destroys this world and consumes our souls "I said as Delphine shook my hand in turn

" Fine Dragonborn but we MUST get along. Your stares really are… very overwhelming "Delphine said" Right back at you yourself "I said as she left the room but stopping at the door

" Follow me to my work place within the inn. "I nodded as I followed the Blades woman to another room on the right of the counter and progressed towards a wardrobe. Delphine opened a secret door and we walked downstairs to a hidden room where a map of the Ancient Dragon Burial sites was located. This triggered a memory from a vision in Ustengrav" Sahloknir… "I breathed as Delphine looked up at me strangely" Pardon? "

" I remembered something… this map is from the Dragonstone I recovered in Bleak Falls Barrow. It seems that you pinpointed Kynesgrove. That is where Sahloknir sleeps. Alduin's resource in knowledge of history. Alduin is not very knowledgeable, that's why he needs to revive Sahloknir. If that happens then Alduin will move onto his next phase of his plans. Therefore, we must travel to Kynesgrove in Windhelm before Alduin gets there. "I said as I looked at Delphine with worry. She matches this with her own concern

" So that's Alduin the World Eater. Was he the one… "" Attacking Helgen. Yes, I was there as he brought down the entire village down. He targets me. He must know that when he revives Sahloknir I will be running to confront him. Nevertheless, I cannot do this alone. If you come to Kynesgrove promise me that you won't get in my way… or harm the dragons I harboured.

" They will help us defeat Sahloknir but we must let Alduin go. I need him to revive the other dovahs for my uprising against him. That's humans and dragons alike. You in? "I asked her which she pondered for a moment till I said" Think about it. Find me at Kynesgrove if you're ready. Once you fight alongside my dragons and me, you will part of my cause, and despite the history between Dragons and the Blades I'm gladly able to trust you if you don't want to meet the end of my blade Delphine "I said as she held my arm and passed me the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller

" Here… apologies. I just had to make sure myself that you were Dragonborn. I want you to keep my identity hidden from the Greybeards. They won't let me help you if they found out. "Delphine said as I nodded" Deal. "I said as I took the horn and she released my arm and I returned to the girls as I wrote a quick note for them

" Girls I'll be in the woods with Odahviing. Meet me there when you finished in the Inn. Don't keep me waiting.

Dovahkiin "

I left the note on the table as I kissed the foreheads of the two girls lightly as I left the inn and ran straight to the woods outside Riverwood and looked to the skies as I studied the stars and I called loudly" ODAHVIING! "

I shouted as I sat down a patch of soft grass and waited for the crimson dragon to arrive. Studying the stars Odahviing took me out of my thoughts as he roared to the skies and made his landing. I opened my eyes and greeted the Mighty Dragon

" Drem Yol Lok. I called because I got the horn. However, I need to go to the Throat of the World to speak with yourself, Paarthurnax and Mirmulnir. It's urgent. Really urgent, that you must be told before the Greybeards know. I can't risk them knowing but only you three. When the girls are ready we'll head off to the Monahven. "I said as I stroked his ruby scales as he purred along to acknowledge me." I understand Dovahkiin. We'll wait. "He ended the conversation by breathing a bit of fire on a piece of rocks.

Sleeping Giant Inn

Lydia's PoV

" Aela come onnnn! You spent forever in there! Let me innnnn! "I pounded the doors trying to get in. she shut herself away after a mindless bard tried to ask her to marry his poor excuse for a brother therefore leaving him with a bright red mark on his left cheek. Aela stormed out to her room since the man grabbed her arm and punched her in the gut. I responded by kicking him in the groin and slapping him. I tried and tried to get her to open the door, even Delphine, thanks to Dovahkiin's introductions couldn't get her out. I whispered into the flow of time in the winds through the cracks in the walls

" Dovahkiin… Zu'u bel hinne Thu'um. "I then heard his Thu'um from outside Riverwood. His footsteps echoing the graceful winds that only I could hear

Outskirts of Riverwood

Dovahkiin PoV

" Dovahkiin… Zu'u bel hinne Thu'um. "I heard a voice carried on the winds. I instantly recognised it as Lydia" Odahviing I need to go back to Riverwood quickly… I'll be back shortly. Stay here "

I said as I ran straight to the inn as fast as my legs could go. This time I heard another whisper which spiked my emotions and worries

" Hurry Zeymah! Ru… RU! "Lydia's voice was more urgent than the last. Telling me to run now was really frightening. My footsteps were echoing across Riverwood as I reached the Inn. Crashing and breaking the door in the process I hurried to Lydia and stopped to see what was happening" Dovahkiin! Aela is in there but she won't let me or Delphine in… "Lydia cried softly as she buries herself in my chest as I hugged her" Tell me what happened here "I said as Lydia took a deep breath and explained to me

Lydia's Explanation

Sleeping Giant Inn, Riverwood.

Lydia's PoV

" *Yawn* Ohhhh. Morning Aela… "I yawned as I stretched my arms and my legs as I nudged Aela awake. She woke up with messy hair and droopy eyes." Oh… Whattimeisit "Aela mumbled as she shook her head as I replied" Its 8:50. Where's Dovahkiin "I said as Aela picked up a note from him

" Girls I'll be in the woods with Odahviing. Meet me there when you finished in the Inn. Don't keep me waiting.

Dovahkiin "

" Heh. Same old Dragonborn "Aela said as she walked into a place where a giant tub is to get washed" I missed this "I said as we started by pouring bucket loads of water over our heads to clean the mud and dirt out of our hair. Cleaning ourselves and making ourselves presentable we walked into the main area as we had some eggs and toast.

" So after this we'll head over to Dovahkiin. Agreed? "I asked as she nodded in return till a Nord man walked to us with a Redguard behind him" Can I help you? "Aela asked" Yeah… we're looking for a suitable bride-to-be for my brother. Your Aela of the Companions, aren't you? "The Redguard said as Aela's gaze narrowed into slits like a dragon in silent anger

I saw this and took action" Urm sorry good men we're not interested. We're already engaged. But thanks anyway "I said as I pulled up Aela and walked towards the exit but the Redguard grabbed Aela's arm and twisted it" Owww! "Aela shrieked as she twisted the Redguard's arm and kneed him in the gut.

The Redguard responded by punching her in the stomach resulting a quick kick in the groin. I took charge and punched the Redguard in the ribs and slapping him in the face. Aela ran back to our room and the nord looked at me apologetically as he walked away from his poor excuse for a brother and I ran back to the door only to find it locked and I was unable to get in

End of Explanation

Dovahkiin PoV

I was gobsmacked by the Redguard's action that I called to Aela through the door" Aela its Dovahkiin. Let me in… "I said as I knocked on the door loudly, but to no avail I decided to do something. And that was to use the Thu'um" Stand back Aela "I took a deep breath and shouted loudly at the door

" FUS RO DAH! "By blasting the door open as it hit the wall and fell to the floor I saw Aela on the bed under the covers as I slowly walked in and sat on the bed silently. She moved slightly from the movement I made as I used my arms to pull Aela into my embrace and removed the blankets to see her face ridden with tears and a few bruises on her cheeks." Shush. I'm here Aela. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you now that I'm here "I comforted the Nordic woman softly as I hugged her softly and rocked back and forth for comfort

" I'm glad you're here… "She silently sobbed as I motioned Lydia forward so that I could hug her as well for Aela's sake. Then after a least 3 minutes I moved myself away from them and said in a whisper" Let's go to the Throat of the World "I then led her and Lydia to the woods where Odahviing is waiting.

Once we got to where the crimson dragon is I immediately got the girls on his long red neck and I climbed onto his neck myself and Odahviing flapped his huge red wings and he was carried onto the winds of Keizaal

" Dovahkiin what ails Aela? "The red dragon asked me as I looked at the companion huntress and sighed" A Redguard Bard has hurt her… trying to force her to marry his nord brother… "I looked away from Aela and looked to the skies as Odahviing carried on his flight patterns. The chills of the air freezing up the moisture of the air indicated me that we're close to the mountain

" Thuri the Monahven is above us. Prepare for the ascent. "Odahviing notified me as I nodded in agreement as he flapped his huge wings to gain altitude as he started to climb the winds around the Throat of the World. The air began to settle into a snowstorm. Odahviing found this fairly easy that he just glided through the winds and using its elevation to carry himself to the top where Paarthurnax and Mirmulnir were waiting.

Odahviing roared to the skies as he gained the Dovah's attention. He landed by the rotmulaag and let me off swiftly. I bowed my head to my father and said my greeting" Drem Yol Lok Paarthurnax "Paarthurnax in turn bowed his head and replied" Drem Yol Lok "Paarthurnax breathed as I turned to Mirmulnir ad bowed my head to him" I got news. I got the horn. But the horn was stolen from Ustengrav by… A Blade "I said which made Paarthurnax's eyes bulged, Mirmulnir roared in alarm and Odahviing jerked his head back in shock that his skull nearly came clean off." A BLADE! DOVAHKIIN! "All three dovahs cried in alarm as their Thu'um forced me to the snowy earth

" Allow me to explain… "I said cautiously as I explained them my vision from my Become Ethereal Shout to them and my meeting with the Blade Delphine. Also, explaining my plan at Kynesgrove which shocked Paarthurnax greatly" NIID! I won't let you get killed by Alduin! I forbid it! "I countered at the second-born of Akatosh saying" Alduin won't be attacking me… he would be flying away to let Sahloknir fight me. When that occurs, I will try to make amends with Sahloknir just like I did to Mirmulnir. Sahloknir may be aware of Odahviing being a 'Traitor' whereas he still believes that Mirmulnir is still on Alduin's side. Because I will storm in when Alduin finishes reviving Sahloknir moving the importance of killing me forward as leaving the task to Sahloknir, thinking of me as weak and having none of the dov in my blood but admits that I'm Dragonborn. He's arrogant father. " What do you think he's going to do? Play around with me? "I saw Paarthurnax sigh heavily

" So… You do have a plan? "Paarthurnax spoke as I nodded" I will have myself, Lydia, Aela and Delphine fight Sahloknir but I must say that Delphine promised me that she would not kill any of my dovah allies and my friends plus must not get in my way. If she does I'll injure her. Mirmulnir will be my distraction and Odahviing will be waiting nearby in the skies till I call.

" It will be at a most dire emergency. Sahloknir is skilled isn't he father? "I asked Paarthurnax as he nodded" Then we'll need all the help we can get "I said. Paarthurnax knowing my fate and knows that he cannot stop me. He looked to Odahviing and spoke" You and Mirmulnir keep a protective eye on Dovahkiin. Protect him with your life… "Odahviing and Mirmulnir nodded in response as I walked to Paarthurnax" Call the Greybeards. I got the horn. It's time that the dovahs recognise me as Dovahkiin, throughout Tamriel. "I said as he roared to High Hrothgar.

Calling the Greybeards as Arngeir and the others walked up without a moments doubt" Master Arngeir I give you the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller. "I presented the to him" Good. Now I need you to take it back to Ustengrav and there you will receive the soul of Jurgen Windcaller to aid in your battles. Now we will start the ritual to bless you with the divines' powers to make you Ysmir. The Dragon of the North. "I nodded at Arngeir but Lydia quickly blurted out

" What's going to happen! What ritual? "I looked at her and explained" Arngeir is going to bless me as Ysmir. The Dragon of the North. It won't be painful but it will be unbearable though. I need you to be calm "I said as Arngeir stood at my north, Borri at my east, Wulfgar at my west and Einarth at my south. With me at the centre, they raised their arms and the mountain shook that even the dovahs found it difficult to keep their balance with the untrained Thu'ums of Einarth, Wulfgar and Borri. My ears started to ache and my soul started to burn. It felt like my bones were going to collapse. Their voices were echoing across the mountain and my body was heating up from the intensity of my soul.

" Lingrah krosis saraan Strundu'ul, voth nid balaan klov praan nau. (Long has the storm crown languished with no worthy brow to sit upon) "The Greybeards Thu'um shook my bones and my soul started to glow a bright red and white fire

" Naal Thu'umu, mu ofan nii nu, Dovahkiin, naal suleyk do Kaan, naal suleyk do Shor, ahrk naal suleyk do Atmorasewuth. (By our breath, we bestow it now to you Dragonborn. In the name of Kyne, in the name of Shor and in the name of Atmora of old) "My body began to shake as my consciousness was slowly fading away

" Meyz nu Ysmir, Dovahsebrom. Dahmaan daar rok. (You are Ysmir now. The Dragon of the north. Hearken to it) "They shouted for the final time as my body gave way and I fell to my knees.

My eyes bulged as my soul glowed from yellow to an aqua blue light. Lydia ran to me and rested my head on her lap; she was calling my name over and over. I also saw Odahviing's head as well as Aela

" Are you alright Dovahkiin? "Aela asked but then my head was paralysed, I could barely move. I then fainted in the comfort of Lydia's lap." Oh, dear Dovahkiin… "Odahviing lowered his head and licked Dovahkiin's cheek to my comment as we lifted Dovahkiin to the Word Wall and warmed his with Odahviing's body heat as he wraps Dovahkiin close to his neck and chest

" How long will he be out? How long when he awakens, we really need to get to Kynesgrove "Lydia asked as Paarthurnax spoke softly" It will at least take a day. Mu fent drem. Greybeards you may go. Lydia, Aela you must go with them to the warmth of High Hrothgar. Dovahkiin will be safe here. Follow Arngeir to the ancient castle of the Thu'ums of mortal men "They nodded as they followed a bowing Arngeir and the others to High Hrothgar. Lydia whispered to my sleeping ear" See you in the morning Zeymah Dovahkiin "When the girls and the Greybeards left Mirmulnir and Paarthurnax spoke with Odahviing softly trying not to disturb the young Dragonborn.

" I will assist the young Dovahkiin in recruiting Sahloknir Paarthurnax. I will gladly protect him. "Mirmulnir whispered as the second born dovah spoke next" Please do. His path to defeating the first-born is… difficult to bear. He will learn of his past more clearly, when Alduin tells. I worry that Dovahkiin will abandon his destiny. "Odahviing then spoke up" He won't Thuri. He will try harder to kill the first-born with more hatred in the dov. He must remain calm and remember who he is. If he forgets his role and himself, it will be painful for us to return him to his normal self. "

" We must wait to see what our father Akatosh has in store for us in the Vennesetiid. Currents of Time. Kynareth must be with him. We must summon her before Dovahkiin goes to Kynesgrove. We need Dovahkiin's blood. We still have the ancient dagger Kahvozein's Fang. We will cast the ancient shout to summon Kynareth to the Monahven. "Paarthurnax said as they laid down their massive heads to the snow and softly slept.

 **Phew... Now the unfortunate bit of news. i hadn't finished Chapter 11. it will take me some time to finish but i promise to post it ASAP!**

 **SEE YA!**


End file.
